N'oublie jamais que
by Mythomanya
Summary: DxMAGO Après une rencontre des plus sympathique, JUN et Asagi n'ont qu'une envie, arracher les yeux de l'autre et leurs marcher dessus. Seulment, un élément viendra changer la donne, devinez lequel!
1. Acte I

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses marchait vers le bar que son ami lui avait indiqué. L'endroit était situé dans un coin assez reculé où ils étaient certains de ne pas rencontrer de fans hystériques. Bien sûre, il y avait une possibilité, mais disons qu'elle était petite. Il aurait préféré un endroit plus fréquenté, sachant qu'il y aurait moins d'animation à cet endroit, mais il avait tout de même accepté, souhaitant passer un moment agréable avec ses amis.

Assis dans le fond de la banquette, le jeune chanteur regarda la fenêtre, espérant quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Les autres se disputaient gaiement à propos de l'heure à laquelle le dernier venu arriverait, ne se préoccupant pas de lui après avoir essuyé quelques cuisants échecs. Il avait accepté l'invitation du bassiste sans trop réfléchir, pensant qu'il pourrait s'amuser, mais il avait oublié à quel point ces gens-là pouvaient être insignifiants. Bien sûre, c'étaient de bien gentilles personnes, mais elles étaient assez simples d'esprit. Il tourna son regard vers la porte d'entrée du bar et ses yeux tombèrent sur un jeune homme à peine sortit de l'adolescence qui referma la porte de l'établissement derrière lui.

Il referma la porte d'entré derrière lui et jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle, à la recherche de son ami. Au bout de quelques secondes, il vit celui-ci lui envoyer la main, et c'est avec le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles qu'il se rendit à la table. Avec lui se trouvaient trois autres personnes qu'il connaissait, deux de vue et un pour avoir été dans le même groupe que lui durant trois ans. Il atteignit leur table et entendit l'accueil avant même de s'être installer.

« **_Hey Jun! C'est super que tu sois là!_**

La voix de Riku était évidemment celle qui l'avait accueillit. Son meilleur ami n'aurait pu faire autrement.

Jun s'assit et vit Riku tendre la main vers trois des quatre autres personnes assises à la table, celles-ci déposant des billets de 1000 yens dans sa paume. Devant son air intrigué, le blond haussa les épaules et lui expliqua les faits.

« **_Ils ont tous parié 1000 yens que tu arriverais après que Asa-chan soit partit._**

Le guitariste jeta un regard en coin au-dit _Asa-chan_ qui s'était raidit en entendant le surnom, après quoi il fit mine de se vexer.

-**_Vous osez parier sur moi? Mais vous n'avez aucun respect ma parole!_** »

Sa voix puissante avait résonné plus fort qu'il ne l'avait voulu et toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers eux. Il attendit un bon moment, s'étant composé une expression colérique sur le visage. Voyant que les trois concernés commençaient à se sentir mal, son masque fondit et il partit d'un grand éclat de rire. À cet instant, une voix froide et méprisante intervint dans son petit manège.

En entendant Riku dire _Asa-chan_, il s'était raidit. Le surnom était tellement ridicule. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils supporter l'attitude de collégienne du blond? Il avait à présent très envie de quitter les lieux. Il fut surpris de voir le visage de Jun prendre les traits de la colère et qu'il éclat. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça du plus jeune. Lorsqu'il entendit son rire après que les autres aient commencé à se sentir mal, c'est lui qui se frustra. Il s'était fait avoir. Il détestait se sentir aussi bête qu'à cet instant. Il fallait qu'il le remette à sa place.

«**_J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop d'avoir mis tes amis mal à l'aise devant autant de personnes._**

La personne visée s'arrêta de rire et ses yeux perplexes croisèrent ceux fâchés du jeune chanteur. Ce ne fut pourtant pas le plus jeune qui répondit.

-**_Asagi! Tu sais parler?_**

Lorsque Wataru croisa son regard, il comprit qu'il ferait mieux de se taire. Ruiza et Kisaki échangèrent un regard entendu, sachant ce qui était en train de se produire.

-**_Tu ne crois pas que ce genre d'acte est infantile et même puéril?_**Continue l'ère glacière ambulante1.

C'était maintenant au jeune guitariste de se sentir mal à l'aise.

-**_Mais ce n'était qu'une petite blague…_** essaya-t-il de se défendre.

-**_Qui a installé un froid… Tu crois que c'est plaisant de se sentir mal pour rien?_** Dit Asagi de sa voix acide.

Le musicien au cheveux roses prit une grande respiration, fixant ses mains. Il leva à nouveaux les yeux vers son interlocuteur et, cette fois, on pouvait y lire une vraie colère.

-**_Je préfère largement placer un petit froid que d'être le froid lui-même2…_**

Ce fut comme si Asagi venait de se faire cracher au visage. Il voulu répliquer, mais son vis-à-vis se levait déjà. Il prit sa veste et dirigea son attention vers Riku qui l'implorait du regard.

-**_Jun_**, murmura-t-il.

L'interpellé lui sourit d'un air désolé.

-**_Je m'excuse…_** il enfila la veste et poussa sa chaise, **_mais ce soir, je n'ai pas envie de frapper un iceberg_**_._»

Sur ce, il tourna le dos à la table, fit un signe de la main et quitta les lieux, laissant la table dans un froid encore plus grand que celui qu'il avait causé.

Ce fut Riku qui brisa le silence le premier.

« **_T'aurais pas pu fermer ta gueule comme tu le faisais si bien au début de la soirée?_** on sentait une grande animosité dans sa voix. **_C'était quoi le problème?_**»

Sans répondre et sans même un regard pour les autres musiciens qui le fixaient, Asagi prit ses affaires et quitta le bar à son tour.

L'air frais le calma automatiquement. Lui qui avait si peu l'habitude de se frustrer contre quelqu'un, il avait été surpris par sa propre réaction. Habituellement, il se fâchait un instant après quoi il se mettait à rire, mais pas cette fois. C'était pire que du venin. À chaque fois qu'il repensait à cette situation, à cette personnes, une haine surgissait violemment dans son esprit, lui donnant l'envie de frapper sur quelqu'un.

Il prit la direction de la gare, impatient d'aller gratter sa guitare pour se détendre. La route jusqu'à la gare parvint tout de même à le calmer un peu et il marcha tout en chantonnant l'air de Pink Spider. Lorsqu'il arriva à la gare, il s'assit sur un banc et regarda l'heure; 22 :07. Le train venait de partir et le prochain était à 23h00. Il décida d'aller se promener aux alentours, histoire de faire passer le temps plus rapidement.

Il se dit que faire le tour des rues serait sûrement plus intéressant que de fixer les rails.

Il s'alluma une cigarette et partit déambuler dans ces rues qui lui étaient inconnues. Il ne put pourtant pas se rendre bien loin.

Il sentit un coup sur l'arrière de sa tête et tout devint noir.

S'insultant mentalement de s'être garé aussi loin du bar, Asagi conduisait dans les petites rues sa Mercedes noire. Fouillant dans ses poches, il mit la main sur son paquet de cigarettes pour se calmer les nerfs, pour constater qu'il était vide.

Il s'arrêta donc dans une petite supérette. Lorsqu'il en ressortit il s'alluma immédiatement la cigarette tant désirée après quoi il remonta dans son véhicule. Il décida de prendre la grande rue et due tourner dans une ruelle pour un chemin plus directe. Quand ses phares atteignirent le bout de la ruelle, il vit trois ombres glisser devant lui assez rapidement. Intrigué, il stoppa son auto et descendit à nouveau. Il se figea sur place en voyant une tignasse rose ressortir des sacs poubelles posés contre le mur.

Le blond bouillait intérieurement. Il l'aurait bien étripé sur le champs si Asagi ne s'était pas défilé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris? Habituellement, il aurait au moins continué à garder le silence. Il avait l'habitude de ne « jamais perdre son temps » avec des paroles inutiles. Il gardait sa voix pour les enregistrement et les concerts.

Le chanteur de D était également partit en laissant les gens qui l'entouraient au dépourvu.

« **_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend, lui , tout à coup?_** Tempêta le blond.

Kisaki haussa les épaules, geste d'impuissance.

-**_Il s'est fait avoir…_**

Riku leva un sourcil, intrigué. Il ne comprenait pas ce que le bassiste voulait dire. Et le rapport non plus, il ne le voyait pas. Ruiza se permit d'intervenir, étant dans le même groupe que Asagi, il avait plus de chance de pouvoir expliquer clairement la situation.

-**_Asa-kun est du genre à ne pas trop aimer se faire surprendre. Et je crois que là, il a été aussi surpris que nous de voir la réaction de Jun. En plus, la voix de Jun est relativement plus puissante qu'une voix de japonais moyen… donc les gens ont plus été portés à faire attention à notre table qu'à leurs conversations._** Conclu le blond.

Kisaki enchaîna, sachant où l'autre voulait en venir et voyant que les deux chanteurs ne voyaient pas le lien.

-**_Il a eut l'impression d'être humilié en public si vous préférez._**

La compréhension se lu alors dans les yeux des deux autres. Wataru avait, pourtant, encore une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-**_D'accord… Mais pourquoi il n'est pas resté si Jun est partit?_**

Les deux « Asagialistes »3 pouffèrent. Ce fut le roux qui répondit.

-**_Asagi est un peu comme un riche égocentrique face à la plèbe4. Et Riku, toi et Jun êtes, pour lui, la plèbe…_**

Le chanteur de 12012 se refrogna. Le guitariste blond en profita pour clore le sujet.

-**_Jun a plutôt été chanceux. Habituellement, Asagi commence ses relations sociales avec des disputes du genre…_** dit-il d'un air amusé.

-**_Ouais, je crois même que sa dernière copine avait un tempérament pire que celui de Jun…_**termina le bassiste, mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré. »

En ouvrant les yeux, le guitariste ne vit qu'un grand rideau blanc qui l'entourait. Il s'assit, la peur qu'il soit mort le tenaillant durant un moment, mais la douleur qu'il ressentait à l'arrière de son crâne dissipa ses doutes. À cet instant-là, une petite infirmière vint écarter le rideau et il eut un vue d'ensemble sur la pièce où il se trouvait. Une chambre d'hôpital avec plusieurs patients. Des cas pas trop graves de fractures mineures, entorses et autres blessures du genre.

« **_Comment vous sentez-vous monsieur?_** Demanda la jeune femme.

Il la regarda sans répondre, inquiet de savoir comment il avait atterri là. Voyant, après un temps qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse sans poser de question, il se décida à parler.

-**_Eh bien, j'ai assez mal au crâne et j'aimerais savoir comment je suis arrivé ici, sinon tout va bien!_**

Ne répondant pas immédiatement, elle vérifia la machine servant à prendre le pouls, histoire de voir s'il n'avait pas fait un chute de pression durant son sommeil forcé.

-**_C'est un beau jeune homme du nom de Sato-san qui vous a transporté ici, nous informant qu'il vous avait trouvé inconscient et sans identité dans une ruelle._** Elle soupira. **_Par chance, Sato-san est l'une de vos connaissance et il nous a donné votre nom, Yamato-san._**_ »_

Jun réfléchit un moment. Il ne connaissait aucun Sato dans le quartier. En fait, il ne connaissait personne dans ce quartier. Avant qu'il ait pu demander le prénom de ce Sato, l'infirmière quitta la chambre et referma la porte.

Le matin suivant, le guitariste du se résigner à appeler Kisaki pour lui dire qu'il ne serait pas là. Il ne voulait pas dire qu'il était à l'hôpital, alors il lui dit qu'il avait de la fièvre. Il serait sûrement allé à cette répétition, mais on refusait de le laisser sortir avant midi. Il du donc se résigner et demander à aller se promener à l'extérieur, histoire de ne pas devenir fou.

Ce fut avec un immense soulagement qu'il se rendit dans le petit jardin aménagé à l'arrière, veste et foulard enfilés. Il était seul, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement car il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il ne savait pas comment il rentrerait chez lui puisqu'il n'avait plus ni ses clés, ni son porte-feuilles, ne pouvant ni prendre le métro ou le train et encore moins appeler un taxi. Il ne se souvenait pas non plus de ce qui s'était passé. Uniquement de Asagi et lui en train de s'engueuler, lui dans la rue, puis le noir.

Asagi… à la pensée de ce nom, il eut envie de botter la poubelle devant laquelle il passait. Il se dit qu'il était mieux de ne pas le croiser seul, sinon il y aurait des dégâts.

Il fit volte-face, prêt à retourner à l'intérieur pour plaider sa droit de sortie, et se retrouva nez à nez avec le chanteur. Il se retint de pousser un juron et essaya de passer, voulant croire que ça n'était qu'une coïncidence. Lorsque ledit chanteur prit la parole, ses illusions partirent en fumée.

« **_Comment va la tête?_** Dit-il d'une voix ne trahissant aucune émotion.

Inspirant un bon coup pour calmer la rage qui montait en lui, le plus jeune répondit sur le même ton.

-**_Très bien merci…_**

Le simple fait que le brun sache qu'il avait mal à la tête prouvait que c'était lui le Sato-san. Ne voulant pas y croire, il fit un bref signe de tête et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il fut arrêté par la voix de ténor du plus vieux.

-**_Tu as une dette envers moi…_** »

Le guitariste reprit son chemin et passa devant l'autre sans rien dire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il éprouvait autant de hargne envers lui. Il lui avait monté la tête pour des broutilles la veille, mais il ne pouvait pas que se baser sur cette première impression, surtout qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Il s'arrêta, la main sur la poigné, et se retourna pour constater que son sauveur l'avait suivi.

Lorsque Kisaki raccrocha, il se doutait de quelque chose. Le numéro qui s'était affiché n'était pas celui du guitariste et celui-ci n'avait pas l'habitude de se déclarer malade. Seul le ton de sa voix, son ton habituel, lui avait assuré qu'il allait bien.

Lorsqu'il arriva en salle de répétition, il ne manquait plus que le chanteur. Étant à la veille d'une tournée, ils devaient tout de même pratiquer, alors il leur annonça que la répétition aurait lieu sans Jun. Le chanteur l'appris à son arrivée et eu immédiatement des soupçons. Il savait parfaitement que le guitariste ne manquerait de répétition pour rien au monde.

Asagi suivait encore le jeune guitariste lorsque celui-ci se rendit à la réception pour remplir l'autorisation de sortie. Il restait obstinément muet, mais il n'attendait que d'être à l'extérieur pour lui exposer les raisons de sa venue. La veille, lorsqu'il l,avait transporté à l'hôpital, ça avait été spontané, mais il voulait plus. Il voulait que le jeune paye sa dette. C'est ainsi que, lorsqu'ils sortirent du bâtiment, le chanteur proposa au plus jeune de le raccompagner chez lui en voiture, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'accepter, puisqu'il avait tout perdu.

Sa Mercedes était garée le plus près possible de la sortie, faisant quelque peu tache à côté de tous les modèles de classe moyenne. Lorsqu'ils furent installés, le chanteur prit la parole.

« **_Tu as une dette envers moi Yamato…_**

Sa froideur déconcentrait le jeune qui n'était pas habitué à des gens aussi peu amicaux.

-**_Je sais… alors je règle ça avec un chèque et on en parle plus jamais?_** Répondit-il avec un sourire plein d'espoir.

Asagi pouffa en le regardant d'un air méprisant. Croyait-il vraiment pouvoir l'acheter?

-**_Tu sais très bien que j'ai déjà tout l'argent dont j'ai besoin…_** il eu un reniflement dédaigneux. **_Je parle plutôt de me payer en nature5…_**

Les yeux du guitariste s'agrandirent. Il ne pensait tout de même pas à **ça**?

-**_Euh…_** fut la seule réponse qu'il fut capable de formuler.

-**_Je parlais de travaux à faire_**, répondit l'autre, acide.

L'inquiet poussa un soupir de soulagement6. Il avait vraiment eu peur durant un moment.

-**_Et en quoi consisteraient ces travaux?_** Demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux roses, perplexe.

Le brun sourit un fraction de seconde, voyant qu'il avait gagné la partie. Il réfléchit un petit instant avant de répondre.

-**_Hum… ce ne sera rien de bien compliqué… Par exemple, il faut que je fasse repeindre mon salon, la couleur ne s'agence plus avec le reste et je n'ai pas le temps de le faire… Il prit un autre temps pour y songer avant de poursuivre. Sinon, je dois faire changer les dalles de marbre de la salle de bain… Elles sont toutes usées et craquelées et ce n'est pas très élégant7…_**

Jun y pensa un bon moment. D'un côté, il ne croyait pas que le chanteur ferait son possible pour rendre son travail agréable, de l'autre, il ne voulait surtout pas avoir de dette envers cet homme-là. Et puis, il avait déjà fait des travaux dans son appartement, n'ayant jamais eu les moyens d'engager des professionnels. Et comme Kisaki les tuait au travail toute la semaine, les week-ends comme seul repos, depuis l'annonce de leur tournée qui aurait lieu dans deux mois, il se dit qu'il aurait bien du temps pour faire ça. Il poussa un soupire résigné avant de soumettre sa réponse.

-**_C'est d'accord, mais à la condition que personne ne sache pour ce marché et mon séjour à l'hôpital…_** »

Le chanteur de D sourit en signe d'affirmation. Ils étaient arrivés chez le guitariste.

Jun méditait dans son bain. Avant de sortir de la voiture, il avait laissé son numéro de portable et celui de son logement au chanteur. Il n'était pas sûre que ce soit une très bonne idée, tout comme l'arrangement lui-même, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il maudissait intérieurement son orgueil de mâle.

Ils étaient enfin samedi. Riku avait hâte de se rendre chez Jun. Il y avait des jours qu'ils avaient prévu de jouer au tagball. Il était venu lui-même le chercher, sachant que l'autre n'avait pas de voiture. Regardant le papier-peint fleuri qui recouvrait les murs du couloir, idée brillante du propriétaire pour donner un semblant de vie à son vieil immeuble. Il fit son chemin dans l'escalier métallique, qui ne datait pas d'hier, et alla appuyer sur la sonnette de l'appartement 4. Sans attendre aucune invitation, il fit comme à son habitude et ouvrit la vieille porte en bois grinçante, lui donnant vue sur l'autre qui prenait son porte-feuille et ses clés sur la petite table en plastique qui résidait dans l'entrée. Le guitariste prit ensuite sa veste et tous deux sortirent.

À peine eurent-ils atteint le hall d'entrée que le portable du plus jeune se mit à sonner. Se stoppant, il s'appuya contre le mur et décrocha, intimant au plus petit de partir devant.

« **_Moshi moshi, Jun desu…_**

-**_Yamato, je t'attendrai devant chez toi dans quinze minutes… sois prêt!_**Dit une voix froide, facilement reconnaissable. »

Asagi raccrocha immédiatement après avoir parlé, l'empêchant ainsi de protester.

Le jeune adulte bouillait. Il n'avait rien pu dire. Et le blond l'attendait déjà dans sa Toyota noire. Il soupira à la pensée de la déception de l'autre. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas se défiler. Il voulait s'acquitter de sa dette envers le blond au plus vite. Il se dirigea vers le petit véhicule d'un pas lent, pour se donner le temps de trouver une excuse. Lorsque le chanteur vit son ami arriver avec un air piteux, il su que leur activité venait de tomber à l'eau. Il baissa la vitre, le voyant se diriger du côté conducteur, tout en lui lançant un regard intrigué.

« **_Mon père va passer me chercher dans un moment… Ma mère est tombée dans l'escalier ce matin, elle est à l'hôpital…_**

La façon dont il frottait ses chaussures sur l'asphalte montrait qu'il s'en voulait d'abandonner le blond, ce qui rassura un peu ce dernier. Il était toutefois ébranlé que la mère de son meilleur ami ait chuté dans un escalier. Celle-ci avait de la difficulté à marcher, certes, mais elle était constamment surveillée pour éviter ce genre d'incidents.

Il lui sourit et proposa de venir avec lui, mais l'autre refusa.

-**_Dans ce cas, on ira une prochaine fois… Embrasse ta mère pour moi!_** Sur ce, il remonta sa vitre alors que l'autre se détournait de l'auto et se dirigeait vers le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble gris-beige.

Lorsqu'il le vit monter du côté passager et boucler sa ceinture dans des gestes furieux, le brun fut satisfait. Il avait cru, durant un moment, que l'autre serait partit et n'aurait pas tenu son engagement, mais il n'en était rien.

Il démarra en trombe, faisant rugir le moteur de sa Mercedes, et roula en fou jusqu'à chez lui, de manière à ce que le jeune ne se souvienne pas du chemin. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas dit un mot lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble où résidait le chanteur. Le bâtiment était en briques roses et le toit était de tuiles noires. C'était un bâtiment récent et ça devait assurément coûter les yeux de la tête pour y habiter.

Le chanteur le fit entrer dans le hall dont les murs étaient d'une teinte rosée qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec la moquette beige. Il y avait un immense lustre de cristal au plafond et des vases en marbre remplis de fleurs étaient placés à côté des portes d'ascenseur. Ils prirent l'un des deux ascenseur, ses portes en or ne faisant aucun bruit, pour se rendre au 7e étage. Asagi vivait au 752. Quand ils y pénétrèrent, Jun fut étonné par toute la simplicité des lieux. Simple dans le sens où on ne trouvait là que le stricte nécessaire. La petite table dans l'entrée était en bois massif et dessus il y avait un petit cendrier en céramique qui était plis utile pour y mettre des clés que pour son utilisation principale. Les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé avec, pour seul contraste, une moulure en bois qui les séparaient en deux.

Le plancher était en marbre partout, le couloir, le salon et la cuisine, même la salle de bain. Même les comptoirs étaient faits de cette matière. Dans le petit salon se trouvaient deux canapés en cuir noir et une table basse en cristal, qui devait valoir un bras et un jambe. Un écran géant et une chaîne stéréo reposaient tranquillement contre le mur du fond, l'air de ne servir que très rarement. Les portes d'armoires de la cuisine étaient vitrées, ce qui laissait apercevoir la vaisselle en argent et en porcelaine que le chanteur avait acquis.

Celui-ci invita l'autre à s'installer sur l'un des canapés. N'ayant pas pris le même, ils pouvaient aisément se faire face, l'un attendant de savoir, l'autre le détaillant. Ce fut quand le plus jeune lui demanda ce qu'il devait faire que le plus âgé se mit à parler.

Le détaillant de manière approfondie pour la première fois, Asagi se rendit compte que Jun était une assez belle personne. De taille moyenne, la silhouette à peine musclée, mais juste assez pour savoir qu'il devait être fort. Ses bras, surtout attirèrent son attention, les muscles de ceux-ci lui montrant qu'il devait avoir une bonne pratique et même un certain talent. Ses mains étaient couvertes de corne et devaient sûrement être rêches. Il n'avait aucune parcelle de gras superflue sur le corps, ce qui l'embellissait d'autant plus. Ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses et bien dessinées. Son nez était un peu plus gros que la moyenne, mais il n'en avait pas moins un magnifique visage. Asagi ne pouvait passé de commentaire sur ce détail puisqu'il avait lui-même un nez sensiblement plus gros que la normale. Et il y avait les yeux du plus jeune. Deux yeux d'un brun des plus banal, mais où on pouvait y lire facilement toutes ses humeurs. La lumière se reflétait dans ses iris, donnant l'impression qu'il y vivait de petites étoiles.

Lorsqu'il entendit la voix du guitariste, il revint à ce qu'il les préoccupaient pour le moment. Il ne put tout de même s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait pêché un fort joli poisson.

« **_Aujourd'hui, je vais te donner une tâche facile qui consiste à faire un grand nettoyage. Les planchers, les murs et les plafonds de chaque pièces devront être impeccables. Et tu devras également nettoyer le balcon et les fenêtres de celui-ci. Tout doit être propre lorsque je reviendrai. Je ne veux ni salissures, ni traces d'eau sur le plancher. Tout ce dont tu as besoin est dans la deuxième armoire de la salle de vain. Tu ne touches à rien, excepté le nécessaire. Si jamais tu as faim, tu n'auras qu'à prendre une orange de l'oranger qui est sur le balcon… des questions?_** »

L'autre était bouche-bée. L'homme qui ne disait jamais plus de cinq mots en ligne venait d'aligner au moins cent mots en l'espace de deux minutes. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour répondre à la question posée et se leva, prêt à commencer son dur labeur de femme de ménage.

Asagi, quant à lui, prit ses clés et sa veste et quitta, alors que l'autre était en train de rassembler ses outils de travail dans la salle de bain.

Le chanteur n'avait aucune envie de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il fallait effectivement nettoyer selon lui. De plus, il avait des choses beaucoup plus utiles à faire que de déranger le travail du jeune homme.

Ce fut presque avec le sourire que le jeune homme aux cheveux roses entama sa dernière corvée, qui consistait à nettoyer les fenêtres. Son t-shirt noir était quelque peu détrempé et il avait relativement chaud, mais il avait tellement hâte de terminer qu'il ne s'en souciait pas. Il se doutait bien que Asagi lui ferait faire autre chose dans les semaines à venir, alors il voulait profiter de tout le temps libre qu'il pourrait avoir. Il commença son travail avec empressement tout en s'appliquant, ne voulant pas que l'autre le fasse recommencer. Ça lui prit une demi-heure pour faire le bas de ces immenses fenêtres. Il était trop petit pour en atteindre le haut, comme toutes personnes de taille moyenne, alors il se mit en quête d'un escabeau. Il fit le tour du logement, tout en évitant soigneusement la chambre du maître, mais n'en trouva point. Il décida donc de prendre une vieille chaise pliante qui se trouvait sur ledit balcon, ne voulant pas salir les chaises de la salle à manger dont les dossiers et les sièges étaient recouverts de velours bourgogne. Il ôta ses vieilles bottes à semelles compensées et grimpa dessus, la chaudière d'eau qu'il utilisait se trouvant au sol, il devait descendre à chaque fois qu'il voulait humidifier ou nettoyer son linge.  
Lorsque son travail fut terminé, il posa le linge sur la rampe, de manière à ce qu'il sèche, et se cueillit une orange dans l'arbre que lui avait désigné le chanteur. Il commença à l'éplucher, cherchant une poubelle des yeux. C'est en allant à l'intérieur et en regardant dans l'armoire sous l'évier qu'il la trouva. Il jeta ses pelures, mangea le fruit et commença à ranger son matériel. Il était exténué, sa journée lui étant finalement entrée dans le corps, et son rythme diminua quelque peu quant à la rapidité à laquelle il s'activait. Il vida l'eau sale de la chaudière dans ledit évier et il resta figé un petit moment à regarder l'eau s'infiltrer dans le tuyau. Se réveillant après avoir fixé ;e fond pendant encore cinq minutes, il continua son rangement. Il retourna sur le balcon, s'étant aperçut qu'il avait oublié le linge sur la rampe. Quand il ouvrit la porte, une bourrasque s'abattit sur lui. Il referma précipitamment la porte coulissante et se retourna. Le linge n'était plus sur la rampe, mais bien accroché après un clou qui se situait sur la colonne qui séparait le balcon de Asagi de celui du voisin. Il étira son bras pour le prendre, mais il était hors de portée. Il prit donc la chaise pliante qu'il avait utilisé pour les fenêtres et l'installa près de la rampe. Il remonta dessus et fit un autre essaie. Il le frôlait du bout du majeur, mais n'était toujours pas capable de le prendre. Il dut  avancer le pied et se mettre sur le pointe de celui-ci.  
Mauvaise idée.

La chaise se replia un peu sur elle-même faisant perdre l'équilibre au guitariste. Voyant le sol sous lui commencer à se rapprocher, il ferma les yeux.

En rentrant chez lui, Asagi vit le jeune homme placer la chaise sur le bord de la rampe. Lorsque celui-ci monta dessus, quelque chose réagit à l'intérieur du chanteur. La chaise était beaucoup trop près de la rampe. Il déposa ses clés et se rendit à la cuisine, les yeux fixés sur le guitariste. Lorsqu'il vit celui-ci avancer son pied, il se précipita à l'extérieur, l'autre basculant finalement dans le vide.  
Il avait eu une poussée d'adrénaline et avait réagit par instinct.

Se précipitant sur le plus jeune, il se pencha par-dessus la rampe et encercla sa taille. Il le tira de toutes ses forces et tous deux se retrouvèrent assis sur le balcon, l'un soulagé, l'autre abasourdi. Il prirent un moment à se remettre et c'est le chanteur qui réagit le premier. Il relâcha l'autre et se releva gracieusement. Après avoir épousseté ses pantalons, il tendit la main au plus jeune tandis que celui-ci s'appuyait à la rampe pour se remettre sur pied. Jun la prit avec une certaine hésitation, mais il fut debout en un rien de temps. Quand ils furent face à face, un malaise régnant déjà entre eux, le plus jeune fit un sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Le plus vieux répondit par un gifle, ce qui surpris son vis-à-vis.

« **_Tu es totalement inconscient…_** sa voix froide n'était qu'un murmure.

-**_Hein? Parce que j'ai peut-être fait exprès de tomber…_** répondit l'autre avec hargne.

Le maître de la demeure pouffa tout en le toisant avec mépris.

-**_Parce que tu crois que c'était une bonne idée de prendre une chaise aussi instable, pour monter dessus, alors que tu es sur le bord de la rampe d'un balcon, au septième étage, bien sûre…_**Le guitariste ne voulait pas lui donner raison, mais comme il ne trouvait rien à lui répondre, il se contenta de se taire. **_De plus_, poursuivit le chanteur, _que faisais-tu à jouer au singe sur cette chaise?_**

-**_J'essayais d'attraper le linge… Il s'est prit après le clou qui est là…_** dit-il en désignant l'endroit où le linge n'était plus.

Le chanteur se détourna et ouvrit la porte.

-**_Tu devrais peut-être faire plus attention à toi… C'est la deuxième fois que je sauve ta vie._** Et il entra, l'autre le suivant en silence. »

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se sentant un peu nauséeux. Il prit un cachet dans l'armoire à pharmacie, après quoi il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Il en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard, se sécha et alla s'habiller dans sa chambre. Il passa ensuite par la cuisine pour avaler un morceau, il ne voulait pas faire une chute de pression durant la journée, après quoi il alla au salon et se mit à écrire des paroles, faisant jouer sans cesse le même instrumental. Après vingt minutes, il s'arrêta, regardant les petites boulettes qui jonchaient sur le plancher. Il n'arrivait pas à avoir d'idée concrète. Il regarda l'heure; 8h30.

Il lui restait beaucoup trop de temps libre.

Le brun se mit à faire un peu de ménage, ce qui ne lui prit pas de temps puisqu'il avait été fait deux jours plus tôt.

Imbécile de guitariste qui avait failli se tuer.

Il prit ses clés et son manteau de cuir et quitta. Il monta dans sa Mercedes et partit en direction du plateau de tournage. Il y trouverait sûrement quelque chose d'utile à faire. Ayant une heure d'avance, il prit son temps pour se rendre et fit de même lorsqu'il arriva et qu'il alla porter ses effets. Il alla voir à quoi ressemblait le décor, même s'il se doutait qu'il ressemblerait un peu à tous les autres. Il fut agréablement surpris de voir celui-ci aussi réussit. Il ne s'y attarda pas trop longtemps, histoire d'aller aider le staff.

Une heure plus tard, il était dans la salle d'essayage en train d'enfiler son costume, les voix de Ruiza, Hide-zou et Tsunehito en bruit de fond. Poussant un soupir de résignation en voyant son reflet, il s'en détourna et ouvrit la porte, prêt pour le tournage. Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à se concentrer entièrement.

Il était sûre que le guitariste de Phantasmagoria allait encore passer proche de la mort aujourd'hui.

Riku avait trouvé ça étrange que Jun ne veuille pas qu'il l'accompagne jusqu'à l'hôpital. Habituellement, il lui demandait de venir, car il avait besoin d'un soutient moral pour supporter le contact de sa famille. Son père était sur le point de le renier à cause de sa carrière de musicien, ses frères lui en voulait d'avoir fait ce qu,eux n'osaient pas faire et sa mère lui faisait porter le fardeau de ses problèmes de santé. Son père et lui avaient passé un marché; s'il ne réussissait pas sa carrière d'une manière assez convaincante pour son géniteur, il se marierait avec une amie d'enfance, une certaine Shina Suzuki, dont le père était dans la classe beaucoup plus qu'au-dessus de la moyenne. Cette situation permettait à Jun d'avoir tout l'argent dont il aurait besoin et de garder son nom, puisque Suzuki était la cadette d'une famille de cinq.

De plus, la réponse de Jun sur la santé de sa mère avait été des plus évasive.

C'était vraiment louche.

Jun s'alluma une cigarette. Il attendait Asagi devant l'entrée pour sa deuxième journée de travail. Il s'était sentit mal de refuser les invitations des membres du groupe pour le week-end et eux n'avaient rien fait pour l'aider. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté d'insister, en particulier Kisaki et Riku. Le guitariste était sûre que ces deux-là le trouvaient louche, mais il ne devait rien laisser paraître.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, la Mercedes s'arrêta devant lui, mais il ne s'en aperçut pas. C'est lorsque le chanteur klaxonna qu'il se réveilla et se précipita du côté passager. Au moment où il ouvrit la portière, il vit que le conducteur pianotait sur le volant avec impatience, ce qui lui donna le réflexe de se dépêcher à monter. Malheureusement, il se cogna le front.

« **_Itaiii!_** Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire, ou plutôt hurler.

Un bruit en provenance du brun se fit entendre et il avait une expression des plus bizarres. Après quelques secondes, l'expression disparut, mais le guitariste avait eu le temps nécessaire pour la sonder et être perplexe. Est-ce qu'il avait…?

-**_Alors, tout va bien?_** Dit le cube de glace.

Non, il avait sûrement rêvé.

-**_C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule…_** répondit le plus jeune.

S'en suivit un autre bruit peu singulier, mais le plus vieux avait déjà détourné le visage, empêchant Jun de voir son expression.

Plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé par la suite. C'est seulement arrivés au 752 que Asagi brisa le silence qui les entourait. Il pointa le salon et lui dit quoi faire.

-**_À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu peins les murs du salon. La couleur, les pinceaux et les rouleaux sont ici_**, dit-il en pointant la table basse. **_Il ne te reste plus qu'à déplacer les meubles et à étendre la toile. _**»

Le jeune aux cheveux roses ôta son manteau et commença le travail. Il en avait au moins pour deux jours. Par chance, ce jour-là, il s'était hasardé de vieux vêtement. Ça ne lui dérangeait donc pas de se salir. Il fallait simplement ne pas salir le reste.

Les deux divans se retrouvèrent sur le balcon, tous deux recouverts de pellicule plastique, et la table basse et la télévision se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine, avec la télé elle-même et Asagi qui travaillait à la table, des écouteurs sur les oreilles et un stylo à la main.

Ce fut la même chose le jour suivant. Le chanteur resta chez lui, essayant de composer un texte, pendant que le guitariste peinturait le salon.

Aucun des deux ne tentait de parler à l'autre, mais il étaient tous les deux très conscients de la présence de l'autre. Ce silence n'était pourtant pas pesant, juste étrange. Bien sûre, tous deux étaient si affairés qu'ils ne s'en rendaient compte que lorsqu'ils se permettaient de souffler.

Vers 3h30, le guitariste avait fini son travail, les murs étaient d'un beau gris clair qui ressortait bien avec les dalles de marbre noires.

Il allait commencer à replacer les meubles, mais il sentit la main du chanteur sur son épaule. Celui-ci lui donna un verre d'eau, qu'il but d'un seul trait.

« **_Tu en as assez fait pour ce week-end…_** dit le brun. **_Je replacerai le reste moi-même, mais pour l'instant je vais aller te reconduire. _**»****

Le jeune le remercia, après quoi il quitta, avec une nouvelle impression du plus vieux. Celui-ci avait été agréable, presque gentil, avec lui, ce qui était plutôt étrange. Le plus veux le suivait en silence. Le calme était revenu et le guitariste sentait qu'il s'y habituerait facilement.

« **_Hé, Asagi!_** Résonna la voix du blond.

L'interpellé se retourna et attendit que son ami arrive à sa hauteur. Celui-ci arriva, essoufflé d'avoir essayé de rattraper cet homme qui marchait à grandes enjambées.

-**_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_** fut la seule réponse que le blond obtint.

Ruiza prit le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de parler.

-**_Kisaki m'a envoyé un texto pour nous inviter à aller au bar demain… Alors si jamais tu veux venir, tu es le bienvenu… même si ça s'est  plutôt mal passé la dernière fois…_** finit-il dans sa barbe.

Le vocaliste réfléchit un moment. Pour une fois, il avait vraiment envie d'y aller, il ne savait trop pourquoi. D'un autre côté, il avait le pressentiment que ça allait encore mal finir. Il inspira un bon coup et laissa sortir la réponse d'elle-même.

-**_C'est d'accord,_** dit-il de sa voix grave, **_je viens!_** »

Ils ne se rendirent pas dans le même bar cette fois-ci. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus fréquenté, mais il fallait être V.I.P. pour y accéder, ou un invité de V.I.P.. Ils y entrèrent assez rapidement pour un bar du genre. Ruiza était plutôt impressionné par le décor, alors que Asagi, comme à son habitude, y était complètement indifférent. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la table, une jolie fille à la silhouette bien découpée la quittait.

Plusieurs eurent l'air surpris de voir Asagi s'installer avec eux, surtout ceux qui avait assistés à sa dernière scène.

Kisaki, Wataru et Riku étaient là, mais il y avait aussi Jui, Tero, Rame et Matoi qui étaient de la partie, ainsi que Jun.

Les deux nouveaux venus s'installèrent, Ruiza à côté de Wataru et Asagi à côté de Jui8.

Les deux divas s'enfermèrent dans une bulle, se mettant à parler de ce dont les divas parlent entre elles.

La soirée était bien entamée, tout le monde s'amusait bien, les deux chanteurs étaient dans leur monde, tandis que les autres pariaient sur celui qui obtiendrait le numéro d'une des femmes du bar le plus rapidement. Le record était de 5 minutes 30, fait par Wataru, lorsque le tour du guitariste aux cheveux roses vint. Kisaki lui proposa la femme qui était venue les voir un peu plus tôt, mais il refusa, disant qu'il en serait incapable. Le bassiste mit alors 2000 yens sur la table, un enjeu plus gros que ceux déjà récoltés. Ce ne fut pourtant pas assez pour le convaincre. Ce fut ce qui attira l'attention du chanteur de D. Il ne trouvait pas que c'était normal qu'un homme de classe moyenne comme Jun ne veuille pas aller draguer, surtout si l'enjeu était aussi gros pour une chose aussi futile. Il fallu que Tero, Riku et Matoi mettent leur contribution pour qu'il se décide à passer à l'action. Avant de partir pour la quête du numéro de téléphone, il proposa de ramener à boire. Chacun fit sa commande, sauf les deux isolés. Il se permit donc de s'adresser directement à eux.

« **_Et vous… vous ne prenez rien?_** Demanda-t-il innocemment.

-**_Je suis capable d'y aller par moi-même,_** répondit automatiquement Asagi.

Jui, quant à lui, enchaîna plus amicalement.

-**_Non merci. Je n'ai pas très soif…_** »

Le jeune homme se leva alors pour aller chercher à boire et le numéro de téléphone. Tous le regardèrent faire, intrigués par ce jeune homme qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu à l'œuvre. Il commença par passer commande, après quoi il engagea la conversation avec la dame. C'était Matoi qui chronométrait. Après 2 minutes, femme sortit un crayon. Wataru, qui avait juré haut et fort que personne ne pourrait le battre un peu plus tôt, était béat devant la rapidité à laquelle le plus jeune avait fait son acquisition.

Il arriva à la table, les mains pleines, le plateau qu'il tenait chancelait et le numéro dépassait de la poche de sa chemise. Il déposa le tout et voulu rejoindre sa place, mais vit qu'elle était prise par Ruiza, à qui Tero montrait quelque chose, et que tout le monde avait décalé de siège. Il se dirigea donc vers la seule place vacante, entre Kisaki et Asagi.

Kisaki lui donna une claque dans le dos et on lui demanda quel était son secret. L'air amusé, il refusa de leur révéler quoi que ce soit. Ils eurent beau dire ou faire, aucun d'eux ne réussit à le faire avouer.

Asagi et Jui étaient de nouveau dans leur monde.

Après un long débat pour lui faire admettre son secret, Jun décida de leur révéler, à une condition.

« **_Si vous voulez le savoir, il faudra battre mon record!_**

Tous s'activèrent alors, chacun leur tour, à essayer de pulvériser le record du plus jeune, sans succès. Seul les deux divas ne leur prêtaient pas la moindre attention. Ce, jusqu'à ce que Kisaki les mettent au défi de le faire.

-**_Et vous,_** dit le bassiste, **_vous êtes trop intimidés par le jeune pour essayer de le battre?_** Et son sourire moqueur apparut tandis qu'il disait cela.

Jui se leva le premier. Il se dirigea vers la même femme et, après moins d'une minute, il revint, les mains vides. Il se rassit, l'air boudeur, et se mit à se plaindre.

-**_Elle m'a dit qu'elle était déjà prise, cette sale menteuse! _**S'exclama-t-il. »

Cette déclaration entraîna l'hilarité générale, excepté chez le plus jeune et le glacier9.

Celui-ci trouvait que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'attitude de Jun. Il était trop calme et son succès avait été trop facile. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne disait pas.

Le chanteur de D se leva à son tour. Il se dirigea vers la jeune femme. Les autres le suivirent du regard. Intrigués de le voir, à son tour, approcher la demoiselle qui avait rejeté Jui, alors que c'était une beauté naturelle10.

Lorsqu'il l'aborda, ce ne fut point pour lui demander son numéro de téléphone.

« **_Avez-vous un lien quelconque avec Yamato?_**

La femme fut si surprise qu,elle failli laisser tomber son verre.

-**_N… non!_** Balbutia-t-elle.

Il s'assit sur le tabouret libre à côté d'elle et commanda une bière.

-**_C'est étrange…_** il soupira, **_car il semble que Jui ait une attitude bien plus charmeuse que Yamato…_**

La femme avait l'air quelque peu nerveuse, comme si elle cachait quelque chose. La bière du chanteur arriva et il se mit à la siroter tranquillement, comme si de rien était. Il sentait le regard de ses compagnons scotchés sur eux, se demandant tous ce qu'il était en train de faire.

-**_Pourquoi avoir donné votre numéro à Yamato si vous étiez prise?_** Se contenta-t-il de dire.

La jeune femme abandonna. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à mentir après ce que le guitariste venait de faire.

En soupirant, elle déposa son verre et tourna la tête vers le chanteur qui avait fait la même chose.

-**_Parce que c'est pas lui que je suis prise…_** fini-t-elle par admettre. »

Se contentant de cette réponse, le brun retourna à sa place, sous les regards intrigués des autres. Il répondit la même chose que Jui, sans émotion toutefois.

Lorsque tous eurent repris leurs conversations, Asagi se tourna vers Jun, qui avait l'air dans un autre monde, sûrement épuisé d'avoir fait autant de bruit toute la soirée.

-**_Je connais ton secret…_** fini-t-il par dire froidement.

Le plus jeune allait demandé de quoi il parlait, lorsqu'il comprit. Le visage résigné de Shina… Il ne sut pourquoi, mais il partit dans une grande fureur. Il prit son verre et en vida le contenu à la figure de Asagi, tout en se levant de sa chaise.

-**_Alors de un, s'il te plaît, Précieux, tu fermes ta gueule…_** ce qui fit tourner toutes les têtes autour d'eux, **_secondo, ne te mêle pas de la vie des autres!_** Dit-il avec hargne.

Il ne vit pas le coup venir. Il se retrouva affalé au sol, un Asagi offusqué au-dessus de lui, du sang qui n'appartenait pas au chanteur sur le poing.

-**_Évite de te faire remarquer dans ce cas_**, répliqua le dominant, acide. »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et quitta avant d'avoir envie de le tuer.

Ruiza l'avait suivit, évidemment. Il courait derrière lui à en perdre haleine. Il consentit à s'arrêter seulement lorsqu'il eut atteint la Mercedes, se souvenant que c'était lui-même qui allait reconduire le blond.

Celui-ci essaya à plusieurs reprises de lui faire dire quelque chose, sans succès. Il gardait obstinément le silence. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'ils atteignirent le bloc du plus jeune et que celui-ci ne voulu pas descendre que Asagi finit par se résigner.

« **_Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé?_** Fini-t-il par s'emporter. **_J'ai simplement découvert quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du et ça l'a mis en colère._** Voyant que son auditeur s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, il ajout; **_et ce n'est pas de nos affaires alors tu ne sauras pas ce que c'est! Sur ce, je te prierais de quitter mon véhicule pour que j'aille me reposer… Bonne nuit!_** »

Voyant qu'il ne pouvait gagner, Ruiza descendit de l'auto et prit la direction de chez lui.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, la porte était déjà déverrouillée. Il avait un bonne idée de qui était là. Il prit donc tout son temps pour se débarrasser, avant de se diriger vers le salon où son « invité » l'attendait.

« **_Alors, Asa-chan, tu t'es bien amusé?_** Questionna le chanteur.

Il tenait une coupe de vin rouge à la main et lui souriait d'un air moqueur. Sa jupe était noire et son bustier à col en V  était pourpre. Ses cheveux noirs faisaient ressortir le blanc de son teint et ses faux cils accentuaient son regard sensuel11.

-**_Excepté le fait que je sens la bière et que j'ai mal aux jointures, j'ai passé une excellente soirée à parler avec Jui…_** répondit-il avant d'aller dans sa chambre pour changer de t-shirt.

Lorsqu'il en ressortit, il alla dans la cuisine et passa sa main endolorie sous l'eau froide. Il se prit par la suite un verre d'eau et resta planté, debout devant la fenêtre de la cuisine, à le boire. La voix de l'intrus le sortit de ses rêveries.

-**_Je t'ai manqué?_** Demanda-t-il en passant un bras autour de sa taille et posant son menton au creux de son épaule.

Sans bouger, ni même ressentir quoi que ce soit, il prononça sa réponse, la voix totalement indifférente.

-**_Pas vraiment…_**

Au lieu de se vexer, l'autre se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou et se mit à remonter le t-shirt du brun avec ses deux mains.

Celui-ci, toujours aussi indifférent, prit les mains baladeuses et les retourna à leur propriétaire. Celui-ci émit un grognement de mécontentement et repartit de plus belle, glissant ses mains dans le pantalon de Asagi.

-**_Ne me repousse pas, s'il te plaît, Asa-chan…_** lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. **_Ce ne serait pas bon pour ma santé mentale._**

La supplique fit rire ledit Asa-chan.

-**_Ton mental est aussi en santé qu'un bébé mort-né. _**»

L'autre vocaliste se contenta d'émettre un petit rire avant de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé à faire. Le plus grand se laissa faire, cette fois, se disant qu'une fois de plus ou de moins ne changerait rien.

* * *

1 Désolée, c'était trop tentant!

2 CASSÉ!!

3 Des spécialistes de Asagi autrement dit…

4 La plèbe est un mot qui provient de l'anglais d'Angleterre pour désigner les gens du peuple.

5 C'est louche!

6 Hein? Pourquoi?

7 Ça fait un peut Kaya comme phrase!

8 Ils serait placés comme ça dans ma tête.

9 Je le maltraite un peu trop!

10 Cadeau pour Trucydae!

11 Guess who's it!


	2. Acte II

Il l'avait appelé même après ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise

Il l'avait appelé même après ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait espéré pouvoir passé un moment sans le voir. Il avait espéré que l'autre serait trop en colère pour l'appeler. Malheureusement, il n'en était rien.

Il attendait dans le hall, lorsqu'il vit une voiture familière arriver. Ce n'était pourtant pas la Mercedes de Asagi, mais bien la Toyota de Riku. Celui-ci descendit la fenêtre et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Il devait trouver une excuse, mais avant que quoi que ce soit de clair se soit formé dans son esprit, le bruit d'un klaxon les fit sursauter et il tourna la tête vers la Mercedes noire. Le guitariste se leva, prêt à partir, pour ne pas affronter cette situation. Il salua rapidement le blond et se dépêcha vers l'auto du vocaliste de D.

Ledit blond sortit de son véhicule à une vitesse fulgurante et attrapa son ami par le bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'écria-t-il.

La question sembla figer le plus jeune. Il cherchait les mots qui sonneraient les plus vrais dans son mensonge. Encore une fois, le brun sauva la face. Il avait baissé sa vitre et sa voix avait résonné dans son dos.

-_**Il vient déjeuner avec moi…**_ fit-il de sa voix acide.

Le plus petit le fusilla du regard.

-_**Ah oui? Pour recevoir ton poing sur la gueule encore une fois?**_ Cracha-t-il.

On ne pouvait pas voir l'expression du plus grand avec ses lunettes de soleil. Le plus jeune eu pourtant l'impression qu'il allait se mettre en colère. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il était plutôt d'un calme effrayant.

-_**Non, c'est pour me faire pardonner que je l'invite**_, rétorqua-t-il, sans expression. Il se tourna ensuite vers le guitariste. _**Alors, tu viens?**_ »

Gêné, il laissa son ami en plan et monta dans le véhicule luxueux.

Riku resta planté là un instant à regarder le jeune homme aux cheveux roses, après quoi il se résigna à monter dans sa voiture.

Il avait passé tout le trajet à fixer ses mains pour éviter le regard du chanteur. Celui-ci était sûrement en colère contre lui, et avec raison. Il n'aurait jamais dû réagir de cette façon pour si peu. Et puis, il aurait pu lui dire de se taire autrement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait aussi bizarrement en sa présence.

Lorsque le véhicule se stoppa, Jun releva la tête et eut la surprise de ne pas voir l'immeuble rose. Il tourna la tête vers le vocaliste qui, lui, le fixait derrière ses lunettes.

« _**Euh… pourquoi on est là?**_ Demanda le plus jeune, timidement.

L'autre leva un sourcil, preuve de son scepticisme.

-_**Tu n'as pas compris ce que j'ai dit à l'autre?**_ Il avait vraiment l'air surpris. _**On va déjeuner…**_

-_**Hein?**_ Fut la seule chose que le guitariste trouva à répondre. »

Soupirant, le brun détacha sa ceinture, ouvrit sa portière et lui fit signe de faire de même. Se résignant, il l'imita et le suivit dans le restaurant. Jun n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais en entrant, le mélange d'odeurs fit réagir son estomac qui poussa un grondement, du moins lui sembla-t-il à ses oreilles.

Asagi se retourna vers lui et le plus jeune rougit. Le plus grand demanda à la serveuse un salon privé. À la manière dont elle avait réagit, le plus petit se dit qu'il devait être un habitué des lieux. Après un moment d'attente, elle revint et les guida jusqu'à la salle la plus reculée de l'endroit.

Ils s'installèrent à la petite table, Asagi commandant à boire pendant que Jun recommençait à fixer ses mains. Il était tellement gêné qu'il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que le silence s'était installé.

Lorsqu'il sentit le regard du brun sur lui, il se décida à briser ce silence dérangeant.

« _**Je…**_ il fixait toujours ses mains avec attention. _**Je suis désolé... pour l'autre jour… je n'aurais pas du réagir comme je l'ai fait**_, dit-il en soupirant de soulagement. _**C'était stupide.**_

Il fit une pause et leva les yeux vers son aîné. Celui-ci le regardait d'un œil amusé, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Le guitariste fronça les sourcils. L'autre se foutait carrément de lui. Il voulut se révolter. Lui mettait sa fierté de côté et lui présentait des excuses et l'autre lui riait au nez. Il n'eut pourtant pas la chance de lui faire part de ce qu'il ressentait. Son vis-à-vis pris la parole.

-_**Tu as vraiment l'air d'une fille…**_ fit-il de sa voix froide.

L'air courroucé du plus jeune eut le don d'achever le chanteur qui se mit à rire franchement. Son rire eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur la colère de Jun. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru apte à rire à gorge déployée dans un lieu public, encore moins avec la personne qui lui avait jeté de la bière à la figure quelques jours plus tôt.

Le vocaliste reprit rapidement son calme et l'autre musicien fit mine d'être vexé, pour sauver les apparences.

-_**C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule…**_ ronchonna-t-il.

L'autre souris.

-_**Je ne dis pas ça pour t'insulter…**_ il réfléchit quelques secondes, _**tu n'as pas physiquement l'air d'une fille. Disons plutôt que c'est cette façon de te replier sur toi-même lorsque tu te sens mal que je trouve féminin.**_

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses ne su pas quoi répondre. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se faisait dire ça.

-_**Et je dois prendre ça comment?**_ L'interrogea-t-il.

Le sourire du plus vieux disparut. Son expression redevint l'habituel masque d'indifférence. Sa question tomba comme une pierre.

-_**Pourquoi tu ne dis pas à tes amis que tu es marié?**_

Le plus petit se figea net. Les deux avaient les yeux fixés sur ceux de l'autre. Jun se décida finalement à répondre.

-_**On est pas encore marié, et je n'ai pas l'intention que ça se produise…**_

Il s'était un peu replié sur lui-même et il fixait la salière. Asagi, lui, attendait la suite. Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas, il l'incita à poursuivre par un autre question.

-_**Alors, pourquoi m'a-t-elle dit qu'elle était prise et pourquoi porte-t-elle un alliance?**_

Jui n'avait pas remarqué ce petit détail, mais lui, ça lui avait sauté aux yeux.

-_**C'est l'alliance de ma mère… ils sont tous sûres que je ne réussirai pas**_, maugréa-t-il.

-_**Réussir quoi?**_ S'étonna le chanteur.

-_**Devenir un vrai musicien…**_ murmura-t-il après un moment d'hésitation.

Une expression d'incompréhension se dessina sur le visage du brun. Pourquoi disait-il une chose aussi ridicule?

-_**Mais, tu es un vrai musicien… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?**_

D'abord surpris, le plus jeune finit par prendre une profonde inspiration. C'est tout en se demandant pourquoi il en parlait à cet être qu'il lui expliqua les faits. L'être en question ne dit pas un mot et se contenta d'écouter ce qui lui était confié. Il de se rendre compte que sous ses airs « nyan-nyan », le guitariste était un menteur. Il savourait sa découverte.

Voyant finalement que le chanteur était un peu ailleurs, le guitariste mit fin à son récit.

-_**… de toute façon tu t'en fiches.**_

C'est sans émotion apparente que le vocaliste lui fit contradiction.

-_**Si ça ne m'intéressait pas, tu crois que je me serait donné la peine de t'interroger?**_ Demanda-t-il. Prenant le silence de son cadet pour un non, il enchaîna. _**Mais pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé à tes amis? Ça n'a rien de si grave… et ton séjour à l'hôpital non plus, ainsi que tes travaux chez moi… Quoi que si Kisaki apprend que je te vole ton repos avant une tournée…**_ fini-t-il en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Le plus jeune fronça le sourcils. Il n'arrivait pas à cerner la personnalité du chanteur. Il donnait l'impression que rien n'avait d'importance pour lui, mais que tout était important pour les autres… Le guitariste eut la pensée étrange que c'était un homme bien, à sa manière.

-_**Parce que, je n'ai pas envie d'ajouter mes soucis aux leurs…**_ ses yeux, sincères, accrochèrent ceux, inexpressifs, de son auditeur. _**Et, ils ne m'ont jamais rien demandé**_, ajouta-t-il après un moment de silence.

Ils se fixèrent en silence pendant de longues minutes, puis le brun répliqua.

-_**Pourquoi tu ne leur dis tout simplement pas? Pourquoi attendre après eux?**_ L'interrogea-t-il.

Jun murmura quelque chose d'inaudible. Asagi du le bousculer pour qu'il parle plus fort.

-_**Parce que ça n,a aucun intérêt pour eux… je ne suis pas assez important pour qu'ils s'en soucient**_, affirma-t-il, un mélange d'amusement et d'amertume dans la voix.

Le plus vieux ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas prévu cette réponse et il ne trouvait rien à y dire. De toute façon, c'était le genre de chose que, même si on en montrait une évidente contradiction, il n'y croirait pas. C'était encré dans sa tête depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Il allait reposer une question, mais la serveuse arriva pour prendre leurs commandes. Cela irrita un peu le vocaliste, en plus d'avoir pris un long moment à arriver, elle les interrompait. Il commanda pour eux deux et attendit qu'elle soit bien loin pour rediriger son attention sur l'invité.

-_**Tu sais que je n'ai pas d'argent pour ça**_, balança le guitariste.

-_**Je ne t'ai pas invité ici pour te faire payer**_, contra l'autre.

-_**Qu'est-ce tu me veux alors?**_ Argua-t-il, l'interrogation gravée dans ses traits.

Les plats arrivèrent, ce qui rappela au musicien au cheveux rose qu'il avait fini par avoir faim. Son ventre approuva d'un léger gargouillis, ce qui le fit à nouveau tourner au rouge. Le chanteur eu un petit rire amusé, après quoi il lui fit signe de manger. Lui médita sur la question du plus jeune comme si c'était la plus dur à répondre, pendant que le plus jeune lui-même savourait son plat en se demandant ce qui était en train de se passer.

Une semaine plus tôt, ils se seraient dit trois mots chacun, après quoi ils ne se seraient plus regardé et Jun aurait payé sa part. Mais, à cause de l'incident au bar, Asagi lui payait à manger tout en lui demandant de lui raconter ses problèmes. Le chanteur était une compagnies assez agréable à ce moment-là, ce que le guitariste n'aurait jamais cru possible. Et il avait rit. Pas un de ces rires méprisants et court qu'il avait entendu quelques fois. Un vrai rire. Un beau rire, agréable à entendre, comme s'il passait un bon moment. Et son sourire était beau. Discret, mais doux. Il aimait ce qu'il voyait de lui ce jour-là. Et en plus…

La voix de l'autre le sortit de sa rêverie. Voyant que le plus petit n'avait pas compris, le plus grand répéta.

-_**Je t'ai invité ici pour savoir ce qui clochait chez toi…**_ dit-il de sa voix neutre.

La réponse figea le cadet. Ce n'était pas le genre de réponse à laquelle il s'était attendu. Il médita tout de même le propos. En fait, il savait exactement ce qui clochait.

-_**En fait, je n'ai jamais aimé personne… Dans le sens que je n'ai même jamais eu d'attirance physique ou psychologique, aussi loin ou proche de l'amour que ça pourrait être.**_

-_**Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais eu de relation avec qui que ce soit?**_ La question fut suivit d'un signe de tête de gauche à droite. _**T'as jamais été fan non plus?**_

L'autre inspira.

-_**hide m'a ouvert une voix vers la musique, mais j'étais fan de son instrument et de ce qu'il était capable de faire avec, rien de plus. Mais il n'y a personne qui m'ait fait me sentir assez important à ses yeux pour que j'en tombe amoureux. **_»

Ils étaient maintenant chez le chanteur et Jun avait comme mission de refaire le dallage de la salle de bain. Les dalles commençaient à être craquelées, selon Asagi, et il fallait les changer, toujours selon Asagi.

Comme à son habitude, le vocaliste était à la table de la salle à manger et travaillait sa chanson, tout en jetant des coups d'œil fréquents au guitariste. Après à peine une heure et des poussières, il se leva et renvoya l'autre chez lui. Le plus petit tenta de contrer qu'il lui restait beaucoup de dalles à poser, mais le chanteur lui dit simplement que c'était remis au lendemain.

Comme à son habitude, à cette heure-là, il était étendu sur son lit et contemplait le plafond en attendant que le sommeil vienne le prendre.

Comme à son habitue, il roula dans tous les sens durant toute la nuit, assailli de toutes ces pensées qu'il refoulait durant la journée, l'empêchant de trouver le repos dans le noir de sa chambre.

Comme à son habitude, ce fut seulement lorsque son mur noir commença à se teinter de reflets orangés et que le vide de la pièce se fit encore plus sentir que ses paupières consentirent à se fermer.

Comme à son habitude, il trouva le sommeil avec la lumière du jour.

Il savait qu'il rêvait, même si ça lui paraissait réel. Il rêvait à son mariage. Ils étaient, lui et sa fiancée, sur un petit estrade avec un prêtre qui récitait le serment. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il vit que tous ses amis étaient là. Tout était normal…

Sauf pour un point. La mariée n'avait pas de visage. Pourtant, il ne ressentait rien. Ni peur, ni dégoût, ni… ni amour. Il ne ressentait rien pour cette femme sans visage. Ses yeux se promenèrent à nouveau sur les convives. C'est au moment où le prêtre entama la question ultime qu'il tomba sur une deuxième énigme. Cette fois-ci, c'était un homme sans visage qui était en plein milieu des autres invités. Celui-ci avait une immense plaie sanglante dans la poitrine.

Le cœur du marié s'emballa. Au même instant, le prêtre lui posa la question fatidique. Il répondit oui sans hésitation. Le prêtre dit alors : « Vous pouvez dévorer le cœur! ». C'est là qu'il vit l'organe toujours battant qui reposait dans ses paumes. Il en prit un bouchée et l'avala. Il se réveilla, écœuré, avant d'avoir prit la deuxième.

Lorsqu'il alla chercher son homme de ménage, Asagi ne s'Attendait pas à la trouver comme ça. Jun avait des cernes gros comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis une semaine, et ceux-ci n'y étaient pas la veille. Ses pas étaient lourds et le pauvre avait l'air épuisé.

Arrivés chez le chanteur, il se mit tout de même à la tâche sans aucune moue d'exaspération. Il continua à installer les carreaux de marbre, avec un peu de lenteur, sans mot dire.

Le chanteur, qui était absorbé par la composition de son nouveau texte depuis un moment, eu la surprise de voir le guitariste étendu sur le plancher. Il enleva ses écouteurs et se dirigea vers le plus jeune pour constater que celui-ci dormait. Malgré lui, il sentit un petit sourire naître au coin de ses lèvres. Ne se sentant pas le cœur à le réveiller, il alla plutôt prendre la veste du guitariste, qui était aux pieds de celui-ci, et la roula en boule pour la placer sous la tête du dormeur.

Il alla ensuite se prendre un verre d'eau et, s'accoudant au comptoir, se mit à regarder ce qui l'entourait, La seule pensée qu'il eut fut qu'il devait peut-être épousseter l'écran de la télé et c'est ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait l'arrêta.

Il devina avant même de le voir que le chanteur aux cheveux noirs s'était improvisé comme invité.

Déposant son verre, il se rendit à la rencontre de son invité surprise dans le hall d'entrée où celui-ci se déchaussait. Après avoir ôté sa deuxième botte, le plus petit releva la tête et son regard emplis de convoitise rencontra le regard glacé du plus grand. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de l'indifférent et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'hôte repoussa alors l'intrus, plus fermement qu'à son habitude, ce qui intrigua celui-ci. Le noir bouscula le maître de la maison tout en s'exclamant :

« _**Il y a quelqu'un avec toi? Qui est-ce? Est-ce que je…**_ il s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit les pieds du guitariste dépasser de la porte de la salle de bain. _**Tu as tué quelqu'un?**_ S'écria-t-il joyeusement.

-_**Il dort**_, fut la seule réponse de Asagi.

L'autre trotta joyeusement jusqu'au plus jeune et s'accroupit à côté de lui.

-_**Eh petit, c'est l'heure de se lever!**_ Le guitariste ouvrit lentement les yeux, ce qui incita le chanteur à poursuivre. _**Bon, moi c'est Kaya, et toi, t'es le guitariste de Kisaki… Jin, je crois? Enfin, peu importe… Ce qui importe, ce serait que tu quittes au plus vite, car Asagi et moi avons à parler de choses pour les grands!**_

Il allait continuer, mais Asagi mit sa main sur l'épaule de Kaya, ce qui le fit tourner la tête. Une expression indéchiffrable s'était dessinée sur les traits du plus vieux.

-_**Pas aujourd'hui… sans vouloir te vexer, je préfèrerais que ce soit toi qui partes…**_

Contrairement à ce qui avait été demandé, le chanteur efféminé se vexa. Il se releva et fixa haineusement Asagi.

-_**Tu as de drôles de goûts, Asa-chan…**_ lâcha-t-il après quelques secondes. _**Amuse-toi bien avec ton seconde classe! **_»

Et Kaya quitta sous le regard indifférent du brun. Lorsque ledit brun se retourna vers le plus jeune, celui-ci était déjà sur ses deux pieds, sa veste enfilée. Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, le guitariste s'inclina tout en présentant à nouveau des excuses.

« _**Je suis désolé. Je me suis endormi et, maintenant, à cause de moi, tu t'es brouilles avec ton amie! Je vais donc partir et aller la chercher pour lui dire de revenir! Bien sûre, je ne reviendrai pas…**_ dit-il en faisant mine de se diriger vers l'entrée.

Son ton formel et sa façon de parler de Kaya au féminin tapaient sur les nerfs du chanteur. Il prit l'autre parla poignet alors que celui-ci le dépassait et le dévisagea un instant.

-_**Je ne t'ai pas dit que tu pouvais partir…**_ il jeta un regard à la porte qui venait de claquer. _**Par contre, lui oui…**_

Les yeux de Jun s'agrandirent. Il se demandait si le brun n'était pas en train de se foutre de lui.

-_**Eh… lui?**_ Se contenta-t-il de demander.

Le vocaliste pouffa et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-_**Allez, je t'offre à boire pour fêter notre réconciliation!**_ Lâcha enfin le plus vieux.

Le plus jeune s'installa à la table et attendit que l'autre lui serve quelque chose. Il ne comprenait plus du tout la situation dans laquelle son aîné et lui-même se trouvaient et ça le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Il décida qu'il devait clarifier tout ça dans sa tête.

-_**Qu'est-ce qui se passe?**_ Questionna-t-il simplement.

En voyant le visage du chanteur, on pouvait tout de suite voir qu'il avait compris le sens de la question. Il déposa un verre rempli d'un liquide transparent devant son convive et un sourire indéchiffrable se dessina au coin de ses lèvres.

-_**Je n'en sais rien…**_ répondit-il en haussant les épaules et en prenant place face au plus jeune. »

Il se réveilla sur le plancher, quelque peu désorienté. C'est en remarquant le canapé en cuir sur lequel il avait dormi qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était **encore** endormi chez Asagi. Il jeta un œil sur sa montre qui indiquait 9h00. Il avait une répétition dans à peine une heure, il n'était pas chez lui et ne pouvait donc, ni se changer, ni se doucher et il ne connaissait pas le chemin pour se rendre à la gare. Il n'allait certainement pas réveiller Asagi. Il se redressa sur ses coudes. C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il sentit une douleur cuisante dans son crâne. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit aussi d'accepter du whisky? Il tenait bien sur tous les alcools possibles et inimaginables, sauf le whisky. Il alla à la salle de bain et ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie. Son mal de tête l'empêchait de se concentrer, alors il avait du mal à trouver la bonne boîte.

« _**Celle complètement à gauche avec l'étiquette bleue**_, fit une voix grave qui fit sursauter Jun et qui sonna comme un coup de gong dans sa tête. »

Le guitariste hésita un moment, cherchant sa droite, et ce fut finalement Asagi lui-même qui prit le contenant et qui lui mit deux cachets dans les mains. Par la suite il remit tout en place pendant que l'autre allait se chercher un verre d'eau.

Lorsque le vocaliste le rejoignit, le guitariste dépérissant tranquillement, la tête contre la fenêtre, qui lui apportait un peu de soulagement.

« _**Tu devrais peut-être aller chez toi…**_ murmura Asagi.

-_**J'ai pas le temps, j'ai une répet' dans moins d'une heure…**_

Le plus grand dévisagea l'autre un instant. Il se sentait mal de l'avoir fait boire. Il savait que Kisaki lui en voudrait si le jeune se faisait passer une deuxième fois malade.

-_**Va prendre une douche, je vais te prêter des vêtements.**_ »

Le plus petit obéit sur le champ, n'ayant pas la force d'argumenter.

Quand il en ressortit, les cachets avaient eu le temps d'agir et son mal de tête s'était pratiquement envolé. Asagi, quant à lui, était déjà prêt à partir. Jun prit un moment avant de comprendre que le chanteur avait décidé d'aller le porter au travail. Il en fut agréablement surpris.

Il ne comprenait plus trop le chanteur. Au début, celui-ce l'avait méprisé de manière injuste, ils s'Étaient eux-mêmes battus et, à présent, il lui rendait service comme s'ils étaient amis. La situation était étrange pour Jun, qui ne comprenait plus rien.

Il arriva à l'heure, grâce à la conduite de fou du chanteur et à la proximité du logement.

Au moment de descendre du véhicule, ils avaient un échange inhabituel par rapport à leur relation, même si l'échange s'était avéré plutôt court. C'était Jun qui l'avait entamé.

« _**Le weekend prochain, c'est Noël... tu vas faire quoi?**_

Le brun eut l'air étonné durant un instant, mais se reprit rapidement.

-_**Rien qui soit différent de ce que les autres font ce jour-là…**_

Réponse insuffisante, mais le plus jeune savait qu'il ne devait pas insister.

-_**Donc, je ne travaillerai pas?**_ Questionna-t-il. La négation de l'autre le lui confirma. Le passager ouvrit la portière_**, peut-être qu'on va se revoir avant!**_ et il sortit. »

Il se retourna vivement après avoir fermé la portière. Avait-il bien entendu?

«_** Je l'espère…**_ »

Il avait murmuré ça sans y penser. Le guitariste s'était retourné. Il l'avait entendu. Mais il ne pourrait lui poser la question puisqu'il avait déjà démarré. Voyant son expression décontenancée dans le rétroviseur, il devina que Jun n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il avait entendu. C'était parfait, il ne serait pas obligé de le lui dire.

Soudain, il songea à quelque chose. Il tourna à gauche. Il avait quelque chose à faire avant d'entamer sa journée.

Lorsqu'il vit le guitariste sortir de la Mercedes, il eut une moue perplexe. Il savait parfaitement à qui elle appartenait. C'était étrange. Il aurait deux mots avec le conducteur plus tard. Il savait qu'il ne retirerait rien de son musicien. À son entrée, Jun fut accueilli par le blond. Celui-ci se mit à lui marmonner quelque chose qu'ils étaient les seuls à entendre. De toute façon, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Ils avaient une répétition à commencer. À partir du mardi suivant, ils avaient une tournée et tout devait être absolument parfait.

« _**Bon, à moins que nous attendions un invité surprise, je peux avancer que nous sommes complets et, par conséquent, que nous pouvons commencer à répéter!**_ Se contenta-t-il de dire.

Tous prirent leurs instruments sans rien répondre.

-_**Yossha!**_ S'écria joyeusement le plus jeune, quoi qu'avec moins d'entrain qu'à son habitude. »

L'heure qui suivit se fit donc sans un mot, excepté les paroles des chansons. Trouvant qu'ils étaient assez préparés, le bassiste se dit qu'ils pouvaient s'arrêter là et aller discuter des arrangements avec les costumiers et maquilleurs. L'après-midi se résuma donc à parcourir la ville pour trouver les membres du staff qui seraient avec eux durant la tournée et de discuter avec eux.

Satisfait de l'avancement des préparatifs, il les renvoya de bonne heure. Il alla voir un peu les groupes du label présent et décida de s'arrêter dans les environs de six heures.

Il alla chez son ami le conducteur de la Mercedes, histoire de prendre de ses nouvelles. Lorsque le brun ouvrit la porte, il le toisa un instant.

«_** Je suppose que tu regardais par la fenêtre ce matin…**_ résuma-t-il, ce à quoi Kisaki acquiesça.

Le bassiste pénétra à l'intérieur et alla s'installer sur l'un des canapés en cuir après s'être déchaussé, aucunement impressionné par ce logement qu'il connaissait bien. Il commença quand l'autre fut, à son tour, installé.

-Depuis quand tu couches avec Yamato? Dit-il sérieusement.

-_**Jun et moi ne couchons pas ensemble…**_ répondit l'autre, glacial. _**Nous n'avons aucune relation affectueuse d'aucune sorte. Je ne ressens rien pour lui.**_

Le castor fronça les sourcils.

-_**Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ensemble alors?**_

Ne se sentant pas l'envie de mentir au roux, Asagi lui raconta l'histoire, sans trop de détails. Il brisait sa promesse faite au plus jeune.

-_**Si ça ne t'ennuies pas, par contre, j'aimerais que tu fasses comme si je ne t'avais rien dit**_, conclut-il.

Après un temps de réflexion, le bassiste posa une autre question à nouveau.

-_**Pourquoi l'as-tu frappé, l'autre jour?**_

Cette fois-ci, le vocaliste hésita. Il avoua tout de même.

-Parce que j'ai découvert que la fille au bar était sa femme et il m'a dit de fermé ma gueule en versant de la bière dessus…

Le chanteur attendit une réaction de surprise de la part de son ami, mais Kisaki semblait plus désespéré que désemparé.

-_**J'aimerais vraiment qu'il se confit un peu plus…**_ soupira-t-il, contre toutes attentes. _**S'il continue ainsi, il va finir par craquer. Il a beau donner l'apparence du bonheur incarné, dès qu'il cesse d'y penser, son masque tombe et son expression devient blessante…**_

-_**Dès que son expression est sérieuse, on dirait qu'il s'apprête à pleurer**_, acheva le brun, ce qui étonna le roux. »

Ce dernier se leva, prêt à partir. Il avait ce qu'il voulait et ne voyait pas l'utilité d'importuner son hôte plus longtemps.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant chez lui, une note était scotchée sur la porte d'entrée.

« Avis aux résidents de cet immeuble :

Suite à la visite d'un représentant du ministère de la santé, je suis dans le regret de vous informer que le bâtiment sera bientôt démoli. Vous savez sans doute autant que moi que les lieux ne sont plus sécuritaires depuis un moment et, donc, inhabitables. C'est donc avec répugnance que je vous annonce l'expulsion de tous les habitants. Vous avez deu semaines, sans plus, pour déménager, sans quoi vous n'aurez plus de toit.

Je suis désolé.

Votre propriétaire,

Nagano Akira

P.S.

Je ne vous oblige pas à payer le loyer ce mois-ci. Ceci est une compensation pour tous les désagréments que cela pourrait vous causer. »

Jun resta figé un bon moment à fixer la feuille. Pourquoi donc fallait-il que ça arrive une semaine avant Noël?

Il alla chez Nagano. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire et, plus vite se serait, mieux se serait. Lorsque le propriétaire le vit, il eut l'air surpris.

«_** Que faîtes-vous ici?**_ Questionna ce dernier.

Le jeune s'inclina respectueusement vers son aîné, après quoi il sortit son chèquier.

-_**Quel est le montant du loyer?**_

La perplexité se dessina tranquillement sur le visage du vieil homme.

-_**4500 yens…**_ murmura-t-il.

À peine le montant fut-il prononcé que le musicien l'inscrivit sur le feuillet. Il sortit ensuite son tampon et l'appliqua dessus, après quoi il tendit le chèque à l'homme incrédule face à lui.

-_**Je vous remercie de votre indulgence, Nagano-san. J'espère vous revoir un jour…**_ après quoi il s'inclina de nouveau très bas et partit, ne laissant pas au vieil homme le temps de répliquer. »

Il alla dans son logement et prit le stricte minimum.

Il eut fini en très peu de temps, son sac ne contenant que quelques vêtements, le nécessaires de toilette et les objets à valeur sentimentale. Ledit sac pendait à son bras alors que sa guitare était passée en bandoulière par-dessus son épaule. Avant de sortir, il avait pris le temps d'écrire une lettre à Nagano dans laquelle il lui permettait de vendre tout ce qui était possible de lui rapporter et il y glissa la clé. Il glissa l'enveloppe qui contenait la clé et la lettre dans la boîte aux lettres de son nouvellement ancien propriétaire avant de quitter les lieux. Cela fait, il partit.

Il décrocha.

Deux minutes plus tard, il avait raccroché et s'apprêtait à sortir.

le plus jeune était assis sur le banc devant l'entrée lorsque le plus vieux arriva. Son sac était posé à ses pieds, sa guitare dans son dos. Le brun descendit de sa Mercedes.

« _**Qu'est-ce qui se passe?**_ Questionna celui-ci.

L'autre hésita avant de parler, visiblement mal à l'aise. Fixant un point invisible, il se lança.

-_**Tu vas rire, mais j'ai plus de chez moi…**_ un léger rire nerveux lui échappa. _**L'immeuble va être démoli et tous les résidents vont être expulsés…**_

Il fit une pause dont le vocaliste profita.

-_**Et pourquoi c'est moi que tu as appelé?**_

Un autre rire nerveux. Quand il consentit enfin à poser les yeux sur lui, le visage du guitariste laissa place à une expression de désespoir.

-_**J'en sais rien… Riku va bientôt se marier et il vit avec sa femme, alors je ne veux pas m'incruster. Et Kisaki a beaucoup trop de pression en ce moment pour vivre avec quelqu'un. Quant à Matoi et Iori, ils sont toujours dans l'ignorance dans lequel je veux les conserver…**_ il soupira de lassitude. _**Je crois qu'il n'y a que toi sur qui je puisse compter.**_

Il ferma les yeux et attendit le verdict. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre.

-_**Yamato…**_ l'interpellé émit un son pour signifier qu'il avait entendu. _**Donne-moi ton sac.**_ »

En arrivant devant l'immeuble, le brun eut le sentiment qu'il allait bien s'en tirer. Ayant un double des clés, il n'eut pas besoin de sonner pour ouvrir. Il se rendit à la cinquième porte à sa gauche, la 142. Il ouvrit. L'autre était là. Il avait l'air de l'attendre.

« _**Tu es venu me rendre mes clés?**_

Le brun posa celles-ci sur la table basse de l'entré et prit celles qui s'y trouvaient déjà. Le double de siennes.

-_**Merci**_, murmura-t-il.

-_**Quand tu en auras assez de lui, dit l'autre, rappel moi… Je serai toujours là pour toi…**_ »

L'arrivant acquiesça d'un signe de tête et repartit. À peine deux minutes après son arrivée chez lui, on sonna à la porte. Kisaki attendait de l'autre côté de celle-ci.

« _**…Merci d'être venu fêter avec nous avant notre tourné!**_ »

Le discourt d'ouverture de la petite fête fut clos par les applaudissement des invités. Kisaki descendit de sa chaise et alla voir Jun qui était enfin seul.

«_** Jun…**_ celui-ci se retourna en entendant son nom. _**J'aimerais te parler**_.

Le guitariste le suivit sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à l'écart.

-_**Qu'est-ce qui se passe?**_ Demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux roses.

-_**Pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais dit que tu étais fiancé?**_

La question sembla l'arrêter momentanément. Comment le leader pouvait-il être au courant? Riku avait passé trois ans sans rien dire, pourquoi aurait-il parlé tout à coup? La réponse lui apparut alors d'elle-même.

-_**Asagi…**_ soupira-t-il.

-_**Oui**_, dit le bassiste, répondant à sa question non formulée. _**C'est lui qui me l'a dit… mais pourquoi ce n'est pas **__toi__** qui me l'a dit?**_ S'exclama-t-il.

Le plus jeune prit son temps avant de répondre.

-_**Parce que tu as déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. Maintenant, s'il te plaît, ne me parle plus de ça, tu vas me gâcher la soirée!**_ argua-t-il. »

Ne voulant pas le perturber davantage, le plus vieux le laissa tranquille.

Jun se rendit au bat et commanda à boire, espérant finir assez saoul pour oublier qu'il avait été trahi. C'était sans doute pour se sentir moins mal que le chanteur l'hébergeait. En trois minutes, il avait fini deux verres et en recommanda un autre. Il bénit la boisson gratuite.

Quand Asagi aperçut Jun, la tête couchée sur la table, il se dit qu'il était temps d'y aller. Lui-même avait pris quelques verres, mais le guitariste avait abusé. Il releva le jeune homme et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir sur ses pieds. Par, il n'était pas gros.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte, il entendit Riku demander pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qui allait reconduire son meilleur ami et sa femme répondre que c'était parce qu'il avait trop bu, lui aussi. Il ne comprit plus les paroles du blond par la suite, étant à l'extérieur. Un voiturier alla chercher la Mercedes. L'air frais du soir eu pour effet de dissiper un peu le brouillard qui envahissait le cerveau du guitariste, qui se rendit compte de qui le tenait. Il tenta mollement de le repousser, sans grand résultat. Sa tête tomba sur l'épaule du vocaliste lorsqu'il abandonna la partie.

Arrivés chez le plus, le plus jeune s'écrasa sur le canapé où il dormait, de manière plutôt pathétique. Il tenta, en vain, de se séparer de ses chaussettes. Voyant que ça ne fonctionnait pas, il se contenta de rester étendu sur le dos. Soudain, Asagi apparut de nul part et lui mit un oreiller sous la tête et déposa une couverture sur lui. Il se détourna ensuite pour aller se coucher à son tour, mais Jun l'en empêcha en lui agrippant le poignet. Le brun se retourna vers lui, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« _**Lâche moi**_, souffla-t-il. Le jeune guitariste refusa. _**Lâche-moi, sinon tu vas le regretter…**_ menaça de nouveau le chanteur. N'en faisant qu'à sa tête, le guitariste l'agrippa à deux mains. »

Il ne vit pas le coup venir. Il ne se rendit pas compte lorsqu'il lâcha le bras de son hôte. Il ne se rendit pas compte lorsqu'il ferma les yeux et encore moins lorsqu'il entrouvrit les lèvres. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il passait ses bras autour de son cou. Tout ce qu'il ressentit à ce moment-là, ce fut la langue de Asagi dans sa bouche et ses mains qui couraient délicatement sur ses bras.

Brusquement, plus rien.

Tout s'était passé si vite que Jun ne comprit que lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux et qu'il vit que Asagi se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Jun, quant à lui, n'avait plus la force de rester éveillé.


	3. Acte III

Il s'était encore levé avec la gueule de bois. Seulement cette fois, il s'était dépêché à prendre des comprimés, car il voulait partir le plus tôt possible. Sans prendre le temps de se doucher, il ramassa ses affaires en vitesse et partit. Maintenant que le bassiste savait tout, il pouvait bien le déranger. Et puis, la veille, il avait parlé de partir chez ses parents pour le week-end. Tous deux pourraient sans doute s'arranger.

Il se réveilla tard dans la matinée et constata que le plus jeune n'était pas là. Et ses affaires non plus n'y étaient pas.

Lorsqu'il réalisa que le guitariste était partit sans l'intention de revenir, quelque chose se produisit en lui. Un sentiment qui ne l'atteignait plus depuis longtemps. De la déception, à ce qu'il lui semblait, ou peut-être même de la tristesse. Peut-être aussi que ce n'était que son imagination…

Il intercepta le bassiste alors que celui-ci allait pénétrer dans la bâtisse. Celui-ci fut étonné de le voir si tôt, surtout avec un sac de voyage. Il n'en laissa pourtant rien paraître.

-**_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jun?_**

Le guitariste lui dit ce qu'il avait à dire et, avant même qu'il n'ait fini son plaidoyer, Kisaki accepta. Sans mot dire, il prit le sac du guitariste et le jeta à l'arrière de sa voiture. L'autre était resté interdit face à la réaction de son ami, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'autre chose arrive.

Après la répétition, le bassiste l'avait gentiment installé dans sa chambre d'ami. Le guitariste eut donc la satisfaction de ne pas dormir sur un divan.

Kisaki l'avait laissé seul après l'avoir aidé à s'installer. Jun aurait préféré ne pas rester seul, car les images de son baiser avec Asagi lui revenaient en tête et ça le perturbait. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, même s'il était complètement saoul. Le chanteur aurait pu utiliser beaucoup d'autres façons pour lui faire lâcher prise, alors pourquoi celle-là? Peut-être avait-il voulu le perturber, mais ce n'était pas du tout son genre. À ce moment précis, il en voulait au brun de le troubler comme il le faisait, en plus de l'avoir trahi.

Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser.

S'asseyant dans sa voiture, le brun s'apprêtait à aller faire une tour chez Kaya. Avant même qu'il ait mis les clés dans le contact, une sonnerie retentit. Ce n'était pas la sienne. Il fouilla un peu et finit par trouver un cellulaire entre le siège passager et le boîtier de vitesse. L'afficheur indiquait Riku. Une seule personne qui connaissait intimement le blond était récemment monté dans sa voiture. Il abandonna dès lors son projet d'aller rendre visite à son ami et collègue vocaliste. Il démarra tout en composant le numéro du bassiste avec son propre portable. Lui saurait où le guitariste se trouvait.

Kisaki raccrocha et se tourna vers Jun. Il lui dit qu'il avait un truc important à régler et quitta, ne précisant pas à quelle heure il rentrerait.

Lorsqu'il eut atteint le hall, il retrouva Asagi, comme ceux-ci l'avaient prévu, quelques minutes plus tôt. Il lui tendit la clé et, comme celui-ci s'apprêtait à monter, l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

-**_Je t'avertis, ne fais rien qui pourrait le perturber plus qu'il ne l'est déjà…_**

Le chanteur hocha la tête et le bassiste la laissa aller, partant de son côté.

Arrivant devant la porte, il introduisit la clé dans la serrure et déverrouilla la porte dans un brouhaha de cliquetis, lui sembla-t-il. Il poussa ladite porte et ne fut accueilli que par le silence. Pénétrant plus profondément dans l'appartement, il vit que je jeune musicien s'était enfermé dans la chambre que le leader de Phantasmagoria lui avait attribuée. Il s'en approcha lentement et y cogna lorsqu'il l'eut atteint.

Cela ne faisait même pas dix minutes que Kisaki était partit, peut-être avait-il oublié de lui préciser quelque chose. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit lorsqu'il entendit la poignée tourner. Il se leva et ouvrit lui-même.

Il faillit refermer aussitôt, mais se retint. Il la garde simplement entrouverte.

-**_Qu'est-ce que tu veux?_** Cracha-t-il.

L'autre sembla troublé par la manière dont les paroles avaient été prononcées.

-**_Ton téléphone est tombé dans ma voiture… je venais te le rendre._** Sur ces mots, il sortit ledit téléphone.

Le plus petit lui arracha presque le téléphone des mains et le fourra dans ses poches. Son regard était si haineux que le vocaliste ne pu se résigner à partir.

Voyant que le non désiré restait planté là, le guitariste cru qu'il devait être plus explicite.

-**_J'aimerais que tu quittes, s'il te plaît_**, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-**_C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre_**, contra le plus grand. **_Mais j'aimerais d'abord savoir ce qui te pousse à avoir une telle attitude envers moi, tout à coup…_**

Le musicien aux cheveux roses inspira un bon coup.

-**_Tu n'en as vraiment aucune idée?_** Persifla-t-il.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que le plus vieux comprit. Ça aurait pourtant du être évident. En plus, là où ils étaient, il n'aurait pas du s'en étonner.

-**_Kisaki..._** souffla le vocaliste.

Cela sembla enrager un peu plus le plus jeune.

-**_Ouais, le fait que tu m'aies trahi a une grosse part là-dedans. Mais il n'y a pas que ça,_** il fit une pause, cherchant ses mots. **_En fait, le fait que tu débarques dans ma vie pour me faire la morale, que tu me sauves avant et après m'avoir « employé » à ton service… et tu m'as embrassé par-dessus le marché_**, il hurlait presque. **_Va semer la zizanie dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre, moi j'en ai assez! Si tu veux un jouet pour lui faire endurer toutes tes humeurs, va voir ailleurs!_** Sur ce, il poussa la porte, tentant de la refermer.

Le chanteur n'eut pas l'air d'accord, car il la poussa dans l'autre sens, avec beaucoup plus de force. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, le plus jeune l'ayant lâchée sous le coup de la surprise.

C'était au tour de Asagi d'être de mauvaise humeur. Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et regardait Jun d'un air méprisant.

-**_Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu faire tout ça uniquement pour te mettre dans mon lit?_** S'exclama-t-il. **_C'est des conneries! Si j'avais vraiment tout fait ça juste pour coucher avec toi, j'en aurais profité quand j'en avais l'occasion, sois-en sûre!_**

-**_Ou bien j'aurais pu t'accuser de viol puisque j'étais totalement saoul et c'est pour ça que tu n'as rien fait!_** S'emporte le guitariste.

À peine les mots eurent-ils franchit le seuil de ses lèvres qu'il sentit le contacte du poing du chanteur sur sa joue. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, le brun l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le projeta sur le lit.

Ça n'avait aucun sens, le cadet ne comprenait plus rien.

L'aîné monta à califourchon sur le jeune homme déjà étendu sur le lit et lui maintint le mains de chaque côtés de la tête, l'empêchant de se libérer.

-**_Bon, maintenant, ça suffit_**, s'écria le dominant. **_Si tu as quelque chose à ajouter, dit-le maintenant, car c'est la dernière fois qu'on se parle toi et moi, et j'aimerais bien profiter des instants qui vont suivre cette conversation!_**

-**_JE TE DÉTESTE, d'accord? Maintenant, lâche-moi et va t'en_**, hurla le soumis.

Le chanteur se figea, le guitariste aussi. Tous deux trouvaient que les paroles sonnaient faux.

Encore une fois, le plus jeune avait menti.

Encore une fois, le plus vieux avait compris.

Ce fut comme si rien n'avait été dit.

Lentement, très lentement, Asagi desserra sa prise sur les poignets de Jun.

Doucement, tout doucement, Asagi se pencha et envoya ses lèvres à la rencontre de celles de Jun.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il força lui-même le passage entre les lèvres du plus jeune.

Il lâcha l'un des poignets pour aller flatter la joue du cadet. Ce dernier mit sa main libre sur celle de son dominant. Leur yeux se croisèrent. Le guitariste abandonna, c'était beaucoup trop dur, alors que le chanteur séparait ses lèvres des siennes.

Mettant sa seule main libre sur la nuque du plus vieux, le plus jeune remis le contact entre leurs bouches, leurs lèvres, leurs langues.

Mais le plus vieux en voulait plus et le plus jeune ne savait pas quoi faire, il se laissa donc aller aux mains expertes du brun. Comme un air de guitare qui suit le chant, le guitariste se laissait entraîner par les manœuvres du chanteur.

C'était sans doute éphémère, mais pour l'instant, il était bien.

Il avait fuis, c'était prévisible. Dès que le chanteur avait quitté la chambre, le croyant endormis, il s'était rhabillé et, profitant du fait que ledit chanteur était dans la douche, était partit le plus silencieusement du monde. Lorsqu'il atteignit l'ascenseur, il rencontra le roux qui revenait chez lui.

-**_Où tu vas?_** Demanda Kisaki.»

Sans répondre, le plus jeune prit l'ascenseur. Seulement, au lieu de descendre, il monta. Il savait qu'il y avait un accès pour le toit et il savait que personne n'irait le chercher là.

Kisaki était en colère. Le brun avait fait tout le contraire de ce qu'il lui avait demandé, c'était clair comme du cristal1. Lorsqu'il entra chez lui il vit le chanteur torse nu qui se séchait les cheveux.

Il comprit enfin ce qui s'était passé.

« **_Merde! T'as couché avec lui?_** Hurla le bassiste.

Asagi sursauta, ne l'ayant pas vu arriver. Il haussa les épaules comme si de rien n'était.

-**_Oui, et?_** Se contenta-t-il de répliquer.

Le bassiste soupira.

-**_Je viens de le croiser dans le couloir et il avait l'air plus que perturbé…_**

Le yeux du chanteur s'agrandirent.

À en juger par sa réaction, le bassiste su que son ami ne s'était pas rendu compte du départ du plus jeune. Asagi alla jusqu'à la chambre qu'ils avaient occupé ensemble quelques instants plus tôt et la trouva vide. Il laissa la serviette au sol, attrapa son t-shirt et l'enfila. Il quitta ensuite le logement en coup de vent, sous le regard exaspéré de Kisaki.

Son téléphone sonna. Il regarda l'afficheur et vit le nom d'Asagi. Il le laissa sonner.

Il était assis à côté de la porte, à l'extérieur, sous la pluie battante, le dos contre la tôle.

Il n'arrêtait plus de penser, mais son esprit était si embrouillé qu'il ne comprenait pas tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il venait de coucher avec un homme qu'il n'était pas capable de comprendre. Il avait ressenti autre chose que de la haine pour lui, plusieurs fois, mais n'avait pas saisit et ne saisissait toujours pas ce qui se déroulait devant lui. Il était complètement dépassé par les événements.

La porte à côté de lui s'ouvrit.

Il ne tenta pas de savoir qui était là, il le savait. Il tourna la tête pour regarder au loin, empêchant à l'arrivant, qui s'était accroupi, de croiser son regard.

-**_Va t'en…_** murmura Jun, lasse.

-**_J'en ai pas envie_**, répondit une voix lourde.

Prenant son temps, le jeune homme aux cheveux roses fini par regarder le brun droit dans les yeux. On pouvait y lire la tristesse.

-**_Mais, toi aussi…_** sa voix cassa. **_Toi aussi, tu vas me laisser tout seul…_** finit-il par dire.

Asagi mit son bras autour des épaules de Jun et l'appuya contre son torse. Il savait que le plus jeune pleurait.

-**_Jamais…_** souffla-t-il.

Le plus petit agrippa les pans de la veste du plus vieux et enfouit son visage dans le t-shirt qu'il y avait en dessous. L'aîné se mit à lui flatter les cheveux et attendit patiemment qu'il se calme.

Lorsqu'il avait fini par arrêter de pleurer, tous deux s'étaient levés, en silence, et étaient rentrés. Le chanteur avait pris les devants et se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur. Quelque peu amorphe, le guitariste s'était aussitôt précipité vers lui et avait agrippé un pan de la manche du vocaliste. Celui-ci s'était retourné vers lui, ce qui fit hésiter le plus jeune. Comprenant le geste, Asagi lui prit la main et la serra fort.

Il ne la lâcha plus.

Ils retournèrent chez le bassiste, qui avait fait un peu de ménage derrière eux, et prirent les quelques affaires du benjamin.

Durant ce temps-là, Jun  était resté le plus prêt possible de Asagi, ne laissant jamais plus d'un mètre de distance entre eux. Il ne dit pas un mot, il n'avait pas l'air lui-même. Il donnait l'impression de sortir du coma. Il prouva pourtant qu'il était totalement réveillé. Au moment de partir, il enfila ses chaussures et sa veste à une vitesse fulgurante. Il s'inclina bien bas devant Kisaki après quoi il quitta, suivit par le vocaliste.

Lorsqu'il s'installa dans l'auto, ses vêtements firent un bruit humide et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il se souvint qu'il était mouillé. La tête sur l'appui-tête, il la tourna vers le côté conducteur où Asagi était assis. Lorsque ce dernier lui jeta un coup d'œil, Jun lui sourit, après quoi il ferma les yeux.

Enfin, il se sentait bien.

Il avait passé ses deux jours de vacance enfermée chez le chanteur, tous deux se fermant au reste du monde. Peu de paroles furent échangées, ils n'avaient besoin que de se toucher et de se regarder.

Ensuite, il était parti en tournée durant un mois, comme il avait été prévu plusieurs mois plus tôt. Il avait eu du mal à partir, mais avait quitté sans aucun regret.

Il s'était particulièrement amusé durant ce mois, mais dès qu'il était laissé à lui-même, il retournait à ce week-end. Il était impatient de rentrer. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un l'attendait. Il avait maintenant un vrai chez lui.

Pourtant, quelque part au fond de lui, il doutait que le chanteur l'attende. Il était si peu prévisible, il pouvait bien s'être déjà lassé.

Il n'en avait pas parlé à personne, même pas à Kisaki, qui savait pourtant toute l'histoire, car cette crainte l'empêchait d'avoir totalement confiance. Il ne voulait pas que les autres le sache si jamais son cœur venait à être brisé.

Ce fut ce qui cause sa surprise lorsqu'il descendit de l'avion.

En entrant dans l'aéroport, il fut accueilli, non pas par une, mais bien par deux personnes. Asagi, qui le serra dans ses bras de manière provocante, et Kaya, qui avait l'air un peu étonné par autant de démonstration affective de la part du brun.

Les autres membres de Phantasmagoria regardaient la scène avec un ahurissement plus qu'évident. Ce fut Riku qui osa parler, encore plus perturbé que les autres.

-**_Euh… Jun? Est-ce que j'ai manqué un chapitre_**? Demanda-t-il.

L'interpellé se détourna de son amant. Il avait redouté de faire face à son meilleur ami, de devoir tout lui expliquer.

-**_Je suis désolé_**, s'entendit-il dire. **_Je t'ai tenu à l'écart… Mais je te promet que je vais tout t'expliquer, mais pas ici, ni maintenant… Et surtout pas devant tout le monde._**

Le blond n'insista pas. Il savait que le plus jeune tiendrait parole.

-**_D'accord_**, soupira-t-il. **_Appelle-moi!_** Et il partit rejoindre sa femme qui l'attendait plus loin.

Le guitariste le regarda partir. Il se tourna ensuite vers Asagi et Kaya.

-**_Pourquoi Kaya est ici?_** Dit-il, interrogeant le chanteur.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

-**_Il ne croyait pas que je puisse être vraiment amoureux…_** lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Tournant son regarde cers le vocaliste aux cheveux noirs, qui se tenait un peu à l'écart, il ignora le malaise que la phrase de son compagnon avait créé en lui.

Il alla voir Kaya et s'inclina devant lui, décidant qu'il pouvait taquiner Asagi.

-**_Nous vous en faîtes pas, Kaya-san… ça m'a surpris autant que vous!_**

Il partit ensuite, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder en ces lieux bondés de gens qui les regardaient avec désapprobation. Il chercha la Mercedes des yeux en arrivant dans le stationnement, mais ne la vit pas. Il sentit alors une main se glisser dans la sienne et le tirer vers la gauche. Il suivit le brun qui le mena jusqu'au bout du stationnement. Il vit Kaya, du coin de l'œil, se diriger vers la droite.

Au mois, il n'auraient pas à l'avoir avec eux toute la journée.

Après être allés porter les bagages du plus jeune, ils s'étaient rendus au restaurant où ils avaient mangé la dernière fois. Ils eurent droit au même salon privé, ce qui leur fit plus que plaisir.

Tous deux étaient silencieux, le plus jeune étant intimidé et le plus vieux sans expression apparente, comme à son habitude.

Asagi avait, encore une fois, commandé pour les deux.

Le silence s'éternisait et le guitariste se sentait de moins en moins confiant. Il aurait aimé que le chanteur parle, qu'il dise quelque chose pour le rassurer.

-**_Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi nerveux…_** dit le brun, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. **_Il n'y a aucune raison…_**

Il lui sourit, de ce sourire discret mais incroyablement envoûtant. À son tour, Jun sourit, beaucoup plus léger, tout à coup.

-**_Alors… quoi de neuf?_** Dit finalement le plus jeune.

Il avait eu peur d'être rejeté. Lorsque le guitariste s'était approché de lui, il avait eu peur que ce soit pour lui dire qu'il n'y aurait aucune suite. Le temps qu'ils avaient eu ensemble avant le départ du plus jeune avait été si court qu'il avait cru un instant que ça ne durerait pas, que tout ça n'avait été qu'éphémère.

Au moment où il l'avait serré dans ses bras, il avait été automatiquement rassuré. Il avait pu le serrer contre lui. Habituellement, il n'en aurait rien fait, mais il avait été si heureux de le voir que, pendant un instant, lui seul avait existé à ses yeux, dans cet aéroport noir de monde. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, cette envie inexplicable de sentir la peau de Jun sous ses doigts le démangeait. Celui-ci était à quelques centimètre du chanteur, en train d'ôter ses bottes. Il se fit surprendre en sentant les bras de Asagi enserrer sa taille. Étant penché, il se redressa, mais le brun avait déjà resserré son étreinte, empêchant le prisonnier de se retourner. Il sentit la respiration du plus vieux dans son cou tandis que ce dernier déposait un baiser sur la jugulaire.

Le plus jeune se libéra.

-**_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_** demanda le chanteur.

Jun s'était retourné et lui faisait face. Il avait une drôle d'expression sur le visage lorsqu'il répondit.

-**_Je veux juste m'assurer que je ne rêve pas…_**

Ces paroles déclenchèrent un tel élan d'amour de la part du brun qu'il plaqua le plus jeune au mur dans un baiser passionné.

Il était partit tôt, ce matin-là, car ils avaient un tournage de l'autre côté de la ville et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'arriver en retard. Il avait demandé à Riku de venir le chercher, celui-ci ayant récemment emménagé dans les environs avec sa fiancée. Tout semblait vouloir encourager la situation dans laquelle il était.

Il devait seulement s'expliquer auprès du blond à qui il n'avait rien dit. Celui-ci ne lui en voulait pas, il le savait, mais il voulait comprendre et Jun croyait également qu'il en avait le droit puisque c'était son meilleur ami.

Lorsque le chanteur arriva dans sa petite Toyota, il lui fit signe de se dépêcher pour pouvoir éviter les embouteillages qui débutaient vers 8h30, même s'il n'était que 7h50. Ils avaient du temps pour discuter.

Le plus dure fut de commencer la conversation. Le plus jeune finit par se résigner, sentant que le blond attendait après lui.

-**_Tu sais, ça s'est fait bizarrement, en fait, Asagi et moi…_** souffla-t-il. En y repensant, il se trouva trop direct, mais c'était dit.

-**_J'avais cru le comprendre_**, se contenta d'affirmer le conducteur.

Jun soupire. Le plus petit n'était pas très ouvert.

-**_Je ne rentrerai pas dans tous les détails, ça ne servirait à rien… La seule chose que tu dois savoir, c'est que je l'aime et lui m'aime aussi et que je suis heureux comme ça…_** il s'arrêta là, ne voulant rien dire de plus, attendant le verdict de son ami.

Celui-ci prit tout son temps, cherchant la bonne chose à dire. Enfin, sa voix se fit entendre.

-**_Si c'est comme ça, je t'approuve entièrement… mais je ne peux pas affirmer que je vais réussir à l'aimer…_** conclut-il, ce qui déclencha le rire du guitariste.

Intrigué, le blond lui demanda ce qu'il y avait de si drôle. La réponse du plus jeune le fit rire à son tour.

-**_Asagi m'a dit exactement la même chose…_** répondit ce dernier.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans les rires et la bonne humeur qui agrémentaient habituellement leurs rencontres.

Ils atteignirent les studios toujours aussi hilares. Lorsque Kisaki les vit, il fut soulager de constater que Jun avait de nouveau l'air sincèrement heureux et que lui et le chanteur riaient comme avant. Il n'aurait donc plus besoin de materner le guitariste, qui avait Asagi pour le faire, et il pourrait mieux gérer son groupe et son label.

L'enregistrement du clip se fit sans problème, tout le monde prit du bon temps et tous furent satisfaits des résultats.

Jun avait une nouvelle force qui le rendait encore plus énervé et bruyant qu'il ne l,avait jamais été, étourdissant quelque peu le leader et les membres du staff.

À la fin de la journée, Riku et Jun repartirent ensemble dans la Toyota noire, le blond allant reconduire le jeune homme aux cheveux roses chez lui. Avant qu'il ne descende de l'auto, le vocaliste lui proposa quelque chose.

-**_Ça vous dirait, à Asagi et toi, de venir manger chez moi, dimanche soir? Juste pour m'assurer que tout va vraiment bien?_**

Le plus jeune accepta automatiquement, après quoi il salua son ami et sortit de la voiture.

En y repensant, il réalisa qu'il aurait peut-être un peu de difficulté à convaincre son hautain de petit ami de dîner avec le commun des mortels. Pourtant, le plus jeune était bien décidé à l'emmener avec lui et il utiliserait tout les moyens de persuasion possibles pour que le chanteur accepte.

Le mépris que se portaient les chanteurs était réciproque, ce qui donna du fil à retordre au guitariste. Le première fois qu'il lui en avait parlé, le chanteur refusa catégoriquement, prétextant ne pas vouloir étranglé « cette enfoirée de blondasse », pour reprendre ses termes. Ils en avaient reparlé plusieurs fois, mais la réponse du vocaliste était restée la même. Puis, il finit par céder. Le plus jeune s'était préparé toute une tirade pour le convaincre, mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu commencer à la débiter, Asagi avait accepté, sans dire pourquoi il avait changé d'idée.

Le jour du dîner était finalement arrivé et tous deux s'étaient rendus chez le blond, l'un avec un appréhension grandissante, l'autre se préparant mentalement à sa soirée. Arrivés chez le blond, ils furent accueillis par le visage souriant de la femme du Riku, Aoi2. Elle les invita chaleureusement à entrer, les devançant dans le hall. Ses cheveux châtains lui arrivaient au côtes flottantes et elle portait un bustier avec des jeans, ce qui agençait tout son élégance et sa simplicité.

Elle appela son fiancé qui était déjà là et qui la fit sursauter lorsqu'elle se retourna pour constater sa présence. Il eut une petit moue moqueuse, après quoi il alla saluer ses invités.

-**_Jun-kun, Asagi-san, soyez les bienvenus chez nous!_** Dit-il d'un ton amical, même s'il s'était refroidi un instant en mentionnant le nom de l'autre chanteur.

Ils  pénétrèrent plus profondément dans la maison qui offrait une vision tout à fait charmante avec son style mi-traditionnel, mi-actuel, le bois franc des cadres de porte s'agençait parfaitement aux panneaux coulissants qui servaient de porte eux-même, ainsi qu'aux fleurs bien entretenue qui emplissaient le logement d'odeurs apaisantes.

Ils s'installèrent au salon pendant que Aoi finissait de préparer le repas, Riku et Jun discutant activement pendant que Asagi écoutait, ne répondant que quelques fois, lorsque le guitariste lui demandait son avis.

Lorsque le dîner fut prêt et qu'ils se levèrent, l'homme aux cheveux roses retint son compagnon quelques secondes, le temps de mettre les choses au point.

-**_Fait un effort de conversation, s'il te plaît… Montre-lui que tu n'es pas aussi apathique que ça!_** Le supplia-t-il à voix basse.

Le brun s'était attendu à cette requête.

-**_Je ne te garantis rien, mais je vais essayer…_** répondit-il, après quoi il pénétra dans la salle à manger, son amant à sa suite.

Ils mangèrent en silence, savourant le repas qui était plus savoureux que ce à quoi le brun s'était attendu. Il levait souvent les yeux sur le plus jeune, qui fixait son bol silencieusement en mangeant, et les rabaissaient chaque fois que le blond le surprenait.

Après un moment, il se dit qu'il devait briser ce silence et essaya de parler avec un ton plein d'entrain, se basant sur celui du guitariste.

**_-C'est délicieux Aoi-san! Où avez-vous appris à cuisiner aussi divinement?_** Demanda-t-il. Il pensait ce qu'il venait de dire et espérait une bonne réaction de la part de la jeune femme.

Ce fut évidemment le cas, celle-ci rougissant face aux compliments qui venaient de lui être adressés.

-**_Merci, Asagi-san, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit aussi merveilleux que vous le prétendez…_**

-**_Voyons Aoi, tu cuisines comme une reine!_** S'exclama Jun à son tour.

Elle rougit davantage, le plaisir paraissant sur son visage. Le brun décida qu'il avait envie de discuter avec cette jeune femme.

-**_Au fait, dîtes-moi, que faîtes-vous dans la vie?_** La questionna-t-il.

-**_Je suis maquilleuse chez Under Code Production…_**

Le plus jeune des hommes ricana un peu tout seul, après quoi il ne put retenir la pensée qui lui avait traversée l'esprit.

-**_Eh ouais, on a tous été esclaves de Uma-sama à un moment ou un autre de notre vie! _**

Riku, qui était entrain de prendre un gorgée de sake, faillit la recracher dans son plat, ce qui fit rire les gens qui étaient déjà quelques peu hilares de la mauvaise blague de Jun. La soirée s'annonçait plus divertissante que ce que les trois musiciens avaient redouté. Les deux chanteurs avaient tout à coup l'air moins tendu, même s'ils ne se parlaient pas plus qu'avant. Ils se mirent à se raconter quelques anecdotes qu'il avaient vécu avec Kisaki. Soudain, Riku et Aoi se lancèrent un regard et le couple demanda l'attention de ses invités.

-**_Je ne voulais le dire qu'à toi_**, dit le blond en regardant son meilleur ami, **_mais Aoi-chan m'a fait changer d'idée en me disant que les amoureux n'avaient pas de secrets._**

Le plus vieux et le plus jeune eurent l'air perplexes durant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Riku mette une main sur le ventre de sa fiancée. Une vague d'excitation traversa le guitariste, ayant trouvé de quoi il s'agissait.

-**_Non!?_** S'écria-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

La réponse était, à cet instant, gravée dans les traits du chanteur de Phantasmagoria tant son sourire était grand.

-**_Eh ouais!_** S'exclama ce dernier. **_Tu as devant toi un nouveau futur papa!3_**

Le plus jeune se mit à rire euphoriquement tant la nouvelle le rendait heureux. Il aurait pu danser de bonheur.

Son regard dévia sur Asagi, à quelques pas de lui, qui avait un minuscule sourire en coin, ce qui lui fit plaisir.

-**_Et vous le savez depuis quand?_** Demanda le brun.

Riku tourna son attention vers lui, sa joie paraissant diminuée d'une infime quantité.

-**_Deux jours_**, dit ce dernier, reprenant contenance. Se tournant vers son meilleur ami, il ajouta, **_nous aimerions que tu en sois le parrain._**

La personne visée battit des paupière un instant, laissant tranquillement l'information prendre place dans son cerveau.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se jetait sur Aoi pour l'embrasser sur chaque joues et étreignait affectueusement le petit chanteur.

Sur ces excellentes nouvelles, ils continuèrent à boire à la santé de ceux heureux événements. En fait, c'était plutôt les membres de Phantasmagoria qui buvaient, la femme du chanteur ne pouvant plus boire à cause de l'enfant et le vocaliste de D ne pouvant pas non plus, car il devait être sobre pour le trajet du retour jusqu'à chez eux. La nuit étant bien entamée et les deux membres de Phantasmagoria complètement ivres, quelque chose vint troubler l'esprit du chanteur de D. Il regardait les deux hommes tandis qu'Aoi se levait pour aller se coucher, elle avait quelque chose le lendemain de bonheur et devait se lever à six heures du matin.

Une chose dérangeait le brun dans la manière d'être qu'avait le blond envers **son** amant. D'accord, tous deux étaient saouls, mais il ne pouvait empêcher la jalousie de monter. Sans qu'il ne sache ni comment ni pourquoi, il fut tout-à-coup sur ses pieds et alla arracher Jun des griffes de l'autre chanteur. Le tirant par le bras, il décrocha leurs vestes et lui tendit la sienne. Le plus jeune n'en sembla pas enchanté.

-**_Pourquoi t'es si pressé de partir, koibitooo?_**Dit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air aguicheur.

Cela déstabilisa un instant le plus vieux qui ne l'avait jamais entendu l'appeler ainsi. Mais ça ne parut pas, évidemment.

-**_Parce que tu es trop saoul et que tu vas encore avoir la migraine demain, _**déclara-t-il froidement.

Riku décida alors qu'il voulait, lui aussi, être de la partie.

-**_Allez Asagiii! Restez encore un peu… shiouplé! Tu plombes l'ambiance là!_**

L'interpellé jeta un regard dégoûté au chanteur à percings.

-**_Toi, la blondasse, je t'ai rien demandé! _**Cracha-t-il.

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Ce ne fut pas le nain, mais bien son acolyte qui se fâcha. Il prit son manteau des mains de son « koibito » et quitta sans même un au revoir, cause de son ivresse. Il fut suivit, en silence, par ledit « koibito », qui ne savait que dire, trop fier pour demander pardon. Le guitariste attendit que l'autre déverrouille la porte, mais s'abstint de dire quoi que ce soit, ce qu'il faisait depuis les dernières paroles du conducteur. À deux reprises, ce dernier tenta de lui faire dire un ou deux mots et, à deux reprises, il échoua lamentablement. Et ça continua lorsqu'il furent à l'intérieur et dans leur chambre aussi. Le plus jeune s'installa à l'opposé du plus vieux et resta dos à lui, l'empêchant tout de même de le toucher lorsque l'autre s'y tentait. Finalement, l'ivresse eut raison de lui et Jun s'endormit. À cet instant, Asagi alla passer un bras autour de sa taille et le pressa contre lui amoureusement. Il s'endormit à son tour, bien plus confortable qu'il ne l'était quelques minutes auparavant.

Le lendemain, le cadet boudait toujours. Bien sûre, Asagi avait eut raison, il avait une forte migraine au levé, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Tous deux avaient congé ce jour-là, un coup de chance s'étaient-ils dit quelques jours plus tôt, mais à ce moment-là, Jun s'ennuyait beaucoup de se faire exploiter par le leader de son groupe. Chaque fois que Asagi  était trop près de lui à son goût, il changeait de place. Il savait qu'il réagissait comme un enfant gâté, mais il voulait des excuses et, aussi, la vraie raison de leur départ précipité, ce que l'autre ne semblait pas prêt d'admettre. La journée se passa donc dans un silence pesant, sauf quand Asagi décida de faire des vocalises, histoire de passer le temps. Bien sûre, sa voix eut un effet apaisant sur le jeune guitariste qui fumait dans l'encadrement de la porte menant au balcon. Il finit sa clope après quoi il tourna son regard vers l'heure. Quatre heure de l'après-midi. Se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur, il en sortit un piment deux tomates, un oignon et quelques autres légumes. Il sortit ensuite des lanières de porcs. Il se mit à hacher les légumes, la voix du brun en arrière plan. Il perdit bientôt la notion du temps, absorbé par sa cuisine comme il l'était, et n'entendit pas lorsque Asagi cessa son chant. Il ne le sentit pas non plus approcher et eut la peur de sa vie lorsque ce dernier mis ses mains sur ses hanches. Et avant qu'il ne se souvienne qu'il boudait, il se mit à lui crier dessus.

-**_T'es inconscient ou quoi? J'aurais très bien pu me tourner et t'enfoncer ce couteau dans le ventre!_** Il se tût aussitôt, se rendant compte qu'il venait de se faire avoir.

Le plus vieux riait, tandis que lui s'empourprait, vexé. Voyant que Jun se fâchait davantage, le brun cessa de  rigoler.

-**_Allez! Tu ne vas pas me faire la tête jusqu'à la fin de tes jours pour si peu…_**

Se détournant, le guitariste continua à couper ses légumes. Bien décidé à ce qu'ils discutent, le plus grand tenta de lui ôter le couteau des mains, délicatement. Il en résultat une coupure au doigt chez le plus petit, celui-ci ayant tenté de reprendre son arme de manière trop brusque. Son réflexe fut de pousser un juron et de mettre son doigt dans sa bouche. En fait, il tenta de la faire, car le vocaliste prit le doigt ensanglanté avant qu'il n'atteigne les lèvres du guitariste et le fourra sous un mince jet d'eau du robinet, de manière à ne pas lui faire mal avec. Jun tenta de lui faire lâcher sa main, mais il empira son cas, gémissant à cause de sa coupure. Quant à lui, Asagi profita de cette seconde d'inattention pour l'enlacer par derrière. Au début, l'autre se débattit, tenant dur comme fer à son parti, mais le chanteur de D l'embrassait dans le coup et le caressait, lui faisant ainsi perdre peu à peu ses moyens. Alors que le plus jeune s'y attendait le moins, son amant lui murmura des excuses à l'oreille.

-**_Je suis désolé_**, commença ce dernier, resserrant son étreinte. **_Je crois que j'ai eu un instant de jalousie à l'égard de Riku…_**

Tous deux savaient que c'était vrai, Asagi ayant eu beaucoup de mal à l'admettre.

Sentant toutes ses résistances tomber, le guitariste de Phantasmagoria se tourna vers son amant, le regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois de la journée. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-**_Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait tant te menacer chez ce nain blond?_** Plaisanta le plus jeune.

Redevenant soudainement sérieux, Asagi appuya ses mains sur le comptoir, de chaque côté du cadet, et se pencha sur lui, l'obligeant à reculer.

-**_J'ai du lui en vouloir d'être plus près de toi que je ne l'étais à ce moment-là… _**souffla-t-il, un certain ton d'espièglerie  dans sa voix laissant voir qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

Avant que Jun ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Asagi le coinça entre lui et le comptoir, de manière à pouvoir profiter de lui le plus longtemps possible. Le baiser qu'il prodigua démontra clairement qu'il voulait beaucoup plus que ce à quoi il avait eut droit ce dernier jour, ce à quoi le jeune homme aux cheveux roses répondit avec empressement, oubliant le dîner qu'il préparait quelques instants plus tôt.

Ils mangeaient leur repas tranquillement, assis sur le sol de la cuisine, laissant la paix et le silence envahir la pièce après leurs derniers ébats, quand le téléphone sonna. Étant tous deux sous un drap, que Asagi était allé chercher, le plus jeune, qui était le plus proche du téléphone, dut, à contre-cœur, s'en débarrasser pour aller décrocher.

-**_Moshi moshi… Jun desu!_**

Il se figea en entendant la voix à l'autre bout du fil. Un peu refrogné, il acquiesça à plusieurs reprises après quoi il raccrocha sous le regard intrigué du chanteur de D, toujours sous la couverte. Le jeune homme à la chevelure rose ses dirigea vers leur chambre et en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, portant un complet noir que le brun ne lui avait jamais vu4. Le guitariste, toujours raide, s'approcha de lui et s'accroupi à quelques centimètres de son amant toujours nu.

-**_Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_** Demanda ce dernier.

L'autre soupira et l'embrassa.

-**_Je t'expliquerai lorsque je serai de retour… je vais rentrer tard… Tu n'as pas besoin de m'attendre…_**

Sur ce, il se redressa et quitta l'appartement.

Il se demandait encore comment _ils _avaient fait pour avoir le numéro lorsqu'il atteignit la grille. Il ne sonna pas tout de suite, tentant de se faire une carapace d'indifférence avant l'entretient. Il redoutait de devoir révéler certaines choses, sachant très bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit de posséder ce qu'il avait de plus précieux à ce moment-là.

Après cinq bonnes minutes de préparation mentale, il sonna et attendit qu'on lui ouvre, ayant décider d'imiter Asagi et de ne garder qu'un masque impassible.

OWARI

* * *

1 Crystal Final HAHA!

2 Aoi, Aozora, la pognez-vous?

3 Et dans ma tête, ça donne un croisement entre Riku et moi!

4 Avouez que, maintenant que j'ai inséré cette image dans votre esprit, vous avez envie de savoir ce que ça donnerait en vrai XD!


	4. Acte IV

-Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne tavions pas vu, mon fils.

Lhome dge mr, sa moustache bien taill, ses cheveux ras et ses sourcils arqus lui donnant lair svre, planta son regard dur dans celui indchiffrable de son enfant. Ce dernier stait rendu dans son ancienne demeure avec beaucoup dapprhensions. Il avait t surpris que son pre ait trouv lendroit o il avait emmnag avec Asagi; il ne lui avait rien dit ce propos et tout avait t fait de manire rapide et discrte. Alors comment avait-il dcouvert jusqu leur numro de tlphone du domicile?

Avec dcouragement, le guitariste se dit que son gniteur avait d engager un dtective priv pour le retracer lorsquil avait ralis que limmeuble avait t dtruit. Grce a, il avait galement pu raliser quils vivaient quelques pts de maisons, sans aucun doute.

-Pourquoi mavez-vous appelez, pre? Dit-il froidement, faisant fit des politesses inutiles.

Un sourire de satisfaction apparut sur le visage du pre.

-Content de voir que tu nas pas de temps perdre.

Il attendit quelques instants une rponse de sa progniture, mais comme rien ne venait, il reprit.

-Tu sais, ce petit pari que nous avions fait, -son visage prit un accent de colre-, et bien, il ne mamuse plus du tout

Lexpression indchiffrable du jeune homme se mua en une moue dincomprhension.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

Un poing sabattit sur la table qui sparait les deux hommes.

-Je crois que cette farce a assez dur et que, peu importe combien de temps cela prendra, -il respirait bruyamment et vira au rouge-, je gagnerai! Alors, -il se calma soudainement-, mme si ton groupe tiens encore un moment, le mariage doit tre fait dans les plus brefs dlais.

Le musicien, qui avait jusqu cess de respirer, sentit la colre monter en lui, Sachant que sil ne bougeait pas, son corps se mettrait trembler violemment, il se leva pour mettre fin lentretient.

-Peu importe vos dsirs, sachez que je ne marierai jamais une personne dont je ne suis pas amoureux. Et je nabandonnerai que lorsque tout sera vraiment termin.

Il quitta ensuite le bureau de son pre en claquant la porte et dcida daller voir sa mre avant de partir.

Lorsquil atteignit le jardin o sa mre passait tout son temps, il la trouva assise sur lun des nombreux murets qui entouraient les bacs fleurs. Il sassit ct delle et prit sa main dans la sienne avant quelle nait pu se retourner. Lorsquil croisa son regard, il y lu une certaine tristesse qui le blessa, se doutant quil en tait la cause. Elle tait sans doute due de lui. Pourtant, elle lentoura de ses bras rassurants, ceux dune mre aimante, et lui embrassa la joue.

-Jun, pourquoi tobstines-tu tant? Pourquoi ne peux-tu voir tout ce que ton pre fait pour toi en te donnant cet avenir tout assur?

Sa voix emplie de chagrin aurait pu lattendrir si les propos ne lavaient pas heurt ce point.

-Parce que, peu importe que ce soit pour mon bien, en fait, il ne fait a que pour lui-mme et, a, je ne peux pas laccepter.

Sur ce, il descendit du muret, embrassa le front de sa mre et quitta la maison o il avait grandi.

o.O.o

peine eut-il ferm la porte que la voix du chanteur lui parvint.

-O tais-tu? Demanda-t-il en venant laccueillir.

Se composant un visage dtendu, le plus jeune entreprit de lui rpondre.

-Chez les _yakuza_s!

Voyant Asagi se figer, Jun clata de rire.

-Quest-ce que tu commena lan, mais il fut devanc par son amant.

-Jtais chez mes parents, dit Jun un peu plus srieusement.

Ils pntrrent dans la cuisine o le guitariste se prit un verre deau. Il sinstalla ensuite la table manger o il fut suivi par le vocaliste.

-Et que te voulaient-ils?

Voyant son air concern, le jeune homme aux cheveux roses neut pas le courage dinventer une histoire pour pargner des soucis son petit ami.

-Mon pre veut prcipiter le mariage.

Les traits du chanteur se durcirent.

-Et Phantasmagoria dans cette histoire?

Jun soupira de soulagement. Dcidment, son petit ami avait une norme confiance en lui.

-Il veut attendre que le groupe se spare de lui-mme. Il ma simplement dit quil savait que a arriverait un jour, mais que le mariage ne pouvait plus attendre.

Suite cette dclaration, le silence sinstalla. Asagi plongea dans une profonde rflexion, regardant lextrieur, tandis que Jun le regardait, lesprit vide. Quelques mches brunes de son amant frlaient la table, son menton appuy dans sa main, et en les voyant flotter de cette faon, gracieuses et souples, il se souvint de lorsquelles frlaient son dos et son cou de la mme manire durant leurs bats et il eut envie de les emprisonner entre ses doigts. Au mme instant, Asagi se leva et prit le verre, qui avait contenu de leau, pour aller le mettre dans lvier. Son geste fut arrt par les mains du guitariste qui lui attrapa le poignet. Ce denier posa le verre que tenait cette main pour le dposer sur la table et aller ensuite embrasser la paume qui lui tait prsente. Le propritaire de la main attira la tte rose contre son ventre et ltreignit tendrement. Il fut dstabilis lorsque ladite tte rose contre lui releva son t-shirt pour lui embrasser le ventre. Le repoussant gentiment, il saccroupit sa hauteur.

-H, quest-ce quil y a? demanda-t-il.

Ayant bien devin que son geste tait empreint du dsespoir, Asagi eut tout de mme la surprise de voir le visage de son amant aussi dchir. Jun saccrocha son cou et lui embrassa la jugulaire.

-Je taime

Ces mots lui suffisaient exprimer sa peur dtre spar de lui.

o.O.o

Le tlphone sonna. Jun dcrocha le combin. cette heure, qui cela pouvait-il bien tre?

-Oui? Rpondit-il dun ton agac.

Son humeur changea bien vite lorsquil entendit la voix de son grand frre dont les accents paniqus taient omniprsents.

-Jun? Questionna-t-il. Maman est lhpital F. Elle a fait un anvrisme. Viens vite sil-te-plat! Dit-il.

Sans plus de rponse quun OK Jun se prcipita hors du logement, Asagi sur ses talons, ce dernier ayant entendu toute la conversion, les deux hommes se dirigrent vers lhpital dsign.

o.O.o

Il trouva ses deux frres dans la salle dattente des urgences. Lun des deux pleurait silencieusement, le visage impassible, tandis que lautre faisait les cent pas.  
Lambiance tait lourde et, trangement, on nentendait aucun son nulle part. Ils se trouvaient pourtant aux urgences.  
Asagi et lui sassirent lun ct de lautre, tous deux fixant le mur blanc qui leur faisait face. Le guitariste aurait bien voulu tenir la main du chanteur ce moment prcis, -ou plutt, il en aurait plus que besoin-, mais il ne pouvait pas mme le toucher sans un regard rprobateur de la part de lun de ses frres. Il avait donc beaucoup plus de mal grer son anxit qu lhabitude, avec cette source de rconfort quil ne pouvait pas atteindre.  
Soudain, un homme en blanc apparut et ses deux frangins se levrent dun bond pour accourir vers lui. Ce devait tre le mdecin qui avait opr leur mre.  
Jun se leva son tour, mais ne se pressa pas, ayant trop peur de ce quil entendrait.  
De toute faon, le plus jeune des deux fraternels ne manqua pas de lui relat les faits, pleurant de plus belle.

_Paralysie gnrale et irrversible. Disfonctionnement du systme nerveux. _

Sa mre venait de mourir tandis que son systme vital tait rest en vie. Elle respirait, et avait conscience de ce qui se passait autour delle. Elle ne pouvait cependant ni bouger ni assimiler ce qui se passait autour delle. Les seuls mouvements quelle pouvait effectuer taient les battements de ses paupires.  
Il tomba dans un tat de choc.  
cet instant, plus rien ne latteignait. Autant ont aurait pu lui annoncer la mort de ses frres naurait-il pas ragit que si son pre venait lui dire quil tait libre de faire ce quil voulait de sa vie naurait-il mme pas pris la peine de montrer de la joie.  
Il naurait rien sentit du tout.

Il entra dans la pice o tait tendue sa mre. Une chambre blanche. Des rideaux blancs. Un lit blanc. Tout tait blanc. Mme sa mre tait blanche. Seule sa chemise de nuit tait bleue pastelle.  
Cela en tait effrayant.

Il fut incapable de rester dans la pice. Il avait envie de vomir.

En sortant, il croisa son pre qui le dvisagea durement.  
Il sentit les larmes commencer couler le long de ses joues.  
Il senfuit lchement devant son gniteur.

Lorsquil le vit revenir les yeux au sol, les larmes abondant de ses yeux, Asagi lattira lui dans une treinte protectrice, la seule chose qui pouvait srement le rconforter ce moment-l.

Jun se dit que sil avait au moins eut sa main dans la sienne au moment dapprendre la nouvelle, il aurait pu rester droit devant les autres. Impassible. Triste, mais pas effondr. ce moment prcis, il se sentait ltre le plus pathtique au monde. Il pleurait une mre encore en vie, mais dont il nentendrait plus jamais la voix, ne verrait plus jamais le sourire, ne sentirait plus jamais la main se poser sur son paule  
Non, dcidment, elle tait pire que morte.

Il se mit pleurer de plus belle.

o.O.o

Asagi regardait son aim dormir ct de lui. Ses poings taient encore accrochs son t-shirt et quelques larmes roulaient encore sur ses joues. Il lavait vue peine deux jours plus tt, cette mre adore.  
Personne ne lui rendrait hommage, elle navait pas encore rendu son dernier souffle. Elle serait simplement branche une machine jusqu en faire partie et ce jusqu ce quelle tombe en panne pour de bon.  
Et que pouvait-il faire pour la seule personne quil aimait? Pratiquement rien, si ce ntait faire acte de prsence.  
Personne ne pouvait ramener cette femme la vie, pas mme ces anges en blancs qui travaillaient sans relche la survie de lespce humaine.  
Elle ntait pas un cas part. Ce ntait ni la premire ni la dernire finir de cette faon. Mais lorsque a vous arrivait vous et pas aux autres, vous sentiez tout le poids de cette souffrance.

Il dplaa une mche de cheveux roses.  
Dire quil croyait quils nauraient plus de problmes.  
Il stait bien leurr.

Il dtacha dlicatement les poings de son amant de son t-shirt et se leva pour aller se chercher un verre deau. Il fit quelques pas et se sentit immdiatement coupable de laisser le plus jeune en arrire.  
Il abandonna lide du verre deau.  
Il se lova contre llu de son cur et sendormi sur de sombres penses.

o.O.o

-Les gars, aprs la rptition, on a un meeting! Informa le leader aux membres de son groupe.

Ceux-ci acquiescrent sans trop se poser de questions, ce ntait pas rare quil les retienne pour diverses raisons aprs une rptition, surtout lapproche dun concert. Ils passrent donc un moment agrable en compagnie de chacun sans aucun soucis autre que de savoir qui russirait enterrer la voix de Riku pour de bon, - son plus grand damne-.

Arriva la fin de la pratique et tous rangrent sagement leurs instruments, prenant ensuite place dans les fauteuils rservs aux runions de travail.  
Kisaki prit une profonde inspiration. Il replaa une mche de ses cheveux colle sur sa joue.  
Puis il se lana.

-Cest fini on arrte tout

Les quatre autres arqurent les sourcils lunisson.  
Le message ntait dfinitivement pas compris.  
Le bassiste soupira de plus belle.  
-Phantasmagoria est mort par ma faute soupira-t-il, sa voix de brisant sur ses derniers mots.

Soudain, Jun nentendit plus un son, pas mme sa propre respiration.

o.O.o

Il vit son jeune amant se dbarrasser de ses effets personnels sans aucun mnagement, portant peine attention au bruit que fit sa guitare lorsquelle schoua sur le mur de lentre.  
Il se leva pour aller laccueillir.

-a va? Senquit-il, un sourire tendre se dessinant sur son visage.

Le guitariste leva sur lui des yeux tristes, mais se fora sourire, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher son malaise.

-a peut aller dit-il en mettant un rire sans joie.

Le chanteur attira le guitariste lui et ltreignit doucement. Ledit guitariste saccrocha lui, encerclant le torse de son aim fermement.  
Il sentit tout coup un souffle chaud tout prs de son oreille.

-Je taime entendit-il au creux de son oreille.

Il dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser schapper de larmes. Il serra plus fort. Puis repoussa gentiment son petit copain, affichant de nouveau un sourire menteur.  
Cependant lautre ne se laisserait pas facilement berner par cette faade.

Il laissa pourtant aller le plus jeune, sachant quil finirait par souvrir de lui mme un moment ou un autre.  
Il neut pas languir trop longtemps. Durant leur repas du soir, Jun fit lannonce de la sparation de Phantasmagoria celui qui lui faisait face.  
Asagi nen cru pas ses oreilles.

-Kisaki a merd parce quil a essay de frauder le gouvernement avec Under Code et maintenant il veut quon se spare parce quil devait choisir entre son label et son groupe Dit le membre du groupe mentionn sur un ton plein de rancur.

-Et il ny a aucun moyen de faire autrement? Demanda le vocaliste, trs peu optimiste sur la question.

Un soupir schappa des lvres de son interlocuteur.

-Pas de moyens qui lavantageraient financirement se dsespra le jeune homme aux cheveux roses.

Ce fut ce moment quAsagi choisit pour poser la question qui lui taraudait les lvres depuis plusieurs minutes.

-Et nous alors?

Le cadet figea. Il avait vit cette question ds quelle stait impose lui jusqu ce moment prcis. Il pouvait se permettre de ne pas y penser quand il ny avait que lui pour sen inquiter. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Asagi dans le mme brouillard que lui.

-Je ne me sparerai jamais de toi! Sexclama-t-il, sincre.

Pourtant, peine eut-il prononc ces mots quun doute sinstalla en lui. Pas quil neut pas confiance en son amour pour le chanteur, ni en lamour que ledit chanteur lui portait. Seulement, le destin ne lui semblait pas favorable et la peur sourde que les choses empirent sempara de lui alors quil faisait cette constatation.  
Il russit pourtant sourire, srement le seul sourire franc de cette soire. Parce quil avait beau ne pas avoir confiance en ce destin, il avait foie en son couple. Ctait srement la seule chose tangible qui lui restait.

o.O.o

Il tourna et retourna les vnements prcdents dans sa tte sans pouvoir y trouver un sens.  
Kisaki venait de faire une confrence de presse, quil avait annonce quelques jours plus tt, dans laquelle il annonait la sparation de son groupe.  
Soudain, durant la confrence, il avait reu un appel de son pre. Celui-ci le prvenait quil passerait le chercher pour le ramener la maison dans laprs-midi. Comme son fils tait dans les coulisses de la confrence, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se disputer avec lui, aussi refusa-t-il simplement et raccrocha-t-il rapidement avant que son pre ait pu mettre de protestations.  
peu prs vingt minutes plus tard, des hommes de mains de son pre apparurent dans la salle de confrence.  
Pour viter de causer un quelconque dsagrment, il alla directement les retrouver et ils le conduisirent naturellement jusqu son pre qui lattendait dans une voiture de lanne la carrosserie clatante.

-Je ne viendrai pas Dclara-t-il avant mme quaucune salutation ne soit prononce.

Il se dtourna, prt partir, mais les paroles que son pre pronona sur un ton glacial le figrent.

-Si tu refuses de revenir dici la fin de la semaine, tu ne pourras pas assister aux funrailles de ta mre et tu seras ray de son testament

Puis, alors quil se tournait nouveau vers lui, son paternel ferma la fentre lectrique et ses deux hommes de main montrent lintrieur de lautomobile, le laissant seul devant limmeuble, un dsespoir profond lenvahissant tranquillement.

o.O.o

Il tenta maintes et maintes fois de lui expliquer son point de vue, mais rien ny fit. Asagi ne voulait pas entendre parler dun quelconque dpart.  
Il savait trs bien quil ne pouvait manquer les funrailles de sa mre, mais celles-ci ntaient pas encore annonces puisque cette dernire tait toujours en vie. Donc sil emmnageait dans le moment prsent, peut-tre resterait-il dans la maison familiale durant des annes.  
Et il tait vident que son pre les empcherait de se voir tout prix. Il loccuperait avec cette autre fille qui il tait promis depuis sa plus tendre enfance.  
Il ne pouvait se rsoudre le perdre plusieurs annes. Et si Jun se trouvait loin de lui pendant trop longtemps et quil tait clotr dans cette maison durant des annes, il finirait par cder ce mariage, tous deux le savaient, ctait pour cette raison que le guitariste avait fuit la demeure familiale.

Il ne fut pas capable darrter son amant dans son lan, ce dernier ayant dcid darrter de penser pour simplement agir.  
Les regrets viendraient plus tard.

Ils se retrouvrent tous deux dans le hall dentre du logement, Jun portant ses effets personnels, Asagi tentant tant bien que mal de le retenir, mais nayant aucune ide des mots qui lauraient retenus ce stade.

Ils avaient presque atteint lentre lorsque le sol se mit trembler.  
En fait, tout se mit trembler.  
Cela faisait un petit moment quil ny avait pas eu de tremblement de terre dans la province. Asagi courut se rfugier sous le cadre de porte, pensant que son petit ami ferait de mme.  
Lorsquil se retourna, tout ce quil vit fut le lustre de cristal se dtacher du plafond alors que Jun se trouvait dessous.  
Terroris, il ferma les yeux.

FIN

Commentaires : Je vous ai fait attendre? Je vous ai fait languir? Eh bien voici lavant dernier chapitre de cette fic avec deux ans de retard! Le dernier ne sera pas si long voir le jour, promis.  
Par ailleurs, je suis sre que ce moment, vous madorez. Cette fin est merveilleuse nest-ce pas? On se revoit pour le final!


	5. Acte V

Il n'avait eut aucune nouvelle.  
Cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait vu le corps de son petit ami entrer dans cette satanée ambulance et qu'il était, depuis, resté sans nouvelle.  
De toute façon, ce n'était certainement pas le père de Jun qui l'aurait contacté pour lui dire que son fils était mort.

Il se languissait donc, seul dans sa maison, cherchant sans cesse une quelconque distraction.

En deux jours, il avait tant pleuré.  
Il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais versé une seule larme.  
Et elles abondaient à flot à cet instant.  
C'était certain qu'il n'avait pas survécu.  
À la grosseur du lustre, il ne pouvait pas être encore en vie.

Mais peut-être avait-il eut de la chance.  
Comment pourrait-il le savoir, _**il avait fermé les yeux**_.  
Et il n'avait pas daigné lever les yeux sur l'homme étendu au sol et sur la mare de sang lorsqu'il avait appelé les secours.  
Il s'était tenu aveugle.

Il alla prendre un verre d'eau, prenant conscience qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis le repas précédent le tremblement de terre.  
Il haussa les épaules.  
Il n'avait pas faim.  
Il était simplement fatigué.  
Et las.

Finalement, il n'avait pas soif.  
Il vida ce qu'il restait de l'eau dans l'évier.

Il voulait dormir.

Il se dirigea machinalement vers la chambre.  
Sans même se déshabiller, il se glissa sous les couvertures.  
Et, voyant le vide qui s'étendait à côté de lui, se mit à pleurer.  
Et s'endormit en serrant l'oreiller où était imprégnée l'odeur de son aimé.

o.O.o

Il se fit réveiller par son téléphone et se demanda bêtement si Jun l'appelait pour lui dire qu'il devait aller le chercher à la salle de répétition.  
Il avait rêvé à un appel du genre durant la nuit.  
Il pria pour que cela se réalise et que ces derniers jours n'aient été que des hallucinations.

-Allo, s'entendit-il répondre, la voix pâteuse.

À l'autre bout du fil, ce ne fut pas la voix de son amant qui parla, mais bien celle du meilleur ami de ce dernier.  
Les accents de sa voix étaient empreints de nervosité.

-Asagi-san? Demanda-t-il, tentant de garder une voix posée.

-Qu'y a-t-il? s'empressa de demander l'interpellé, ressentant une angoisse plus profonde qu'il ne lui eut jamais été donnée d'expérimenter.

-Jun vient de se réveiller. À l'hôpital K. Est-ce que vous voulez venir avec moi? proposa gentiment Riku.

Toutes les couleurs semblèrent jaillir soudainement dans les yeux du brun.  
Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau.  
Ce n'était pas de tristesse cette fois.  
Il était vivant.  
Jun était **VIVANT**.

o.O.o

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, le jeune homme aux cheveux roses dormait.  
Riku prit immédiatement place sur la chaise collée au lit.  
Asagi, beaucoup trop énervé pour rester en place, préféra faire les cent pas dans la chambre tandis que le blond réveillerait l'endormi.  
Celui-ci avait un effrayant bandage épais qui faisait le tour de sa tête.

Riku prit la main de son ami dans la sienne et la serra un peu. Cela réveilla Jun. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et sourit lorsqu'il vit le visage de son meilleur ami. Son regard fut ensuite attiré par l'homme qui se trouvait tout au fond de la pièce et qui avait fini par s'appuyer contre le mur quelques secondes plus tôt.  
Asagi lui présenta son sourire le plus resplendissant.  
Avec incertitude, Jun le lui rendit.  
Le blond brisa le silence.

-Comment tu te sens? demanda-t-il.

Le guitariste sourit doucement, ce qui le fit souffrir par la suite, les bleus qu'il avait sur la joue et à l'œil souffrant des mouvements de ses muscles.  
Il se contenta de répondre, tentant de bouger son visage le moins possible.

-Je vais bien, j'suis un peu fatigué et étourdi, mais ça va… Il dut faire un effort pour ne pas sourire.

Riku entretint la conversation avec le plus jeune un bon moment. Asagi les laissa discuter entre eux, -cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus-. De plus, le blond posait les questions importantes auxquelles le brun demandait silencieusement réponse, il n'avait donc rien à ajouter. Vint un temps, pourtant, où tous deux n'eurent plus grand chose à se dire. Pourtant, une question semblait trotter dans l'esprit de l'alité, ne cessant de jeter des coups d'œil à son petit ami, puis à son meilleur ami.  
Riku se rendit finalement compte de son manège et, intrigué, voulu savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as, Jun? demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

Asagi profita de cette petite confusion pour s'inclure dans la conversation.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as quelque chose à dire à Riku que je ne dois pas entendre? s'enquit-il, soucieux de ne causer aucun tord à son amant. Tu veux que je sorte un instant?

Alors qu'Asagi lui posait ces questions, Jun eut de drôles de réactions. Il sembla se crisper à plusieurs reprises. Asagi n'avait pourtant rien dit qui puisse l'énerver ou bien le mettre mal à l'aise.

Le blessé soupira puis répondit doucement au chanteur.

-Ce n'est pas ça… c'est simplement que…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? l'interrompit le brun, de plus en plus inquiet.

- Je… je me demandais simplement pourquoi vous étiez ici? demanda-t-il le plus sincèrement du monde.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce.

o.O.o

Il avait parlé au docteur, ce dernier lui avait brièvement expliqué que Jun avait perdu une partie de sa mémoire. Son cerveau avait été gravement endommagé, mais au lieu de tomber dans le coma, son système avait simplement effacé des donnés afin qu'il puisse rester conscient.  
Les six derniers mois avaient été effacés, comme si rien n'avait jamais été.  
Du moins dans la tête de Jun.  
_Est-ce que c'était permanent?_

À cela, le docteur avait détourné les yeux.  
Personne n'en était sûr à cent pour cent. Seulement, vu les dommages qui avaient été infligés au système cérébral du guitariste, les chances que ce dernier recouvre la mémoire étaient faibles voire inexistantes. Le chanteur pouvait bien essayer de lui rafraîchir la mémoire, mais cela serait sans doute infructueux et probablement douloureux pour la personne affectée.  
_C'est effrayant de se retrouver avec un blanc de mémoire de six mois, vous savez…_

Le docteur laissa Asagi pour aller s'occuper d'une patiente.

Et Asagi se retrouva seul

o.O.o

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit non loin de lui.  
Il se réveilla en sursaut.  
_Quelle heure est-il?  
_Onze heures du matin. Il décrocha, un peu déçu de ne pouvoir se procurer un peu plus d'heures de sommeil.  
_Plus d'heures de sommeil, moins d'heures de souvenirs._

-Oui? dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Il n'avait pas regardé l'afficheur, il n'y avait pas pensé.  
Aussi son cœur arrêta-t-il de battre lorsqu'il entendit la voix à l'autre bout du fils.

-Qui êtes-vous? demanda une voix confuse dans le creux de son oreille.

Cette voix, il aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille.

-Jun…? C'est Asagi à l'appareil…, murmura l'endormi, le cœur toujours en arrêt.

-Ah…, répondit l'appelant. C'est étrange alors…, dit ce dernier pour lui-même. Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé, Asagi-san. Au revoir.

Sur ce, il raccrocha. Asagi n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.  
Il lança le téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce avec toute la force de son désespoir.  
Le téléphone se brisa.  
Le chanteur se tourna sur le côté, prêt à retourner dormir.  
Les larmes se mirent à couler.  
Il ne réussit pas à retrouver le sommeil.  
Il ne bougea pourtant pas de la journée.

o.O.o

Jun ne voulut rien entendre lorsqu'on tenta de lui expliquer qu'il avait passé les derniers six mois à vivre chez Asagi et qu'il n'y avait plus d'immeuble là où il habitait avant. Il fallu qu'on lui montre le site de construction même avant qu'il finisse par y croire. Du moins la partie où on lui disait que l'immeuble était détruit.  
La cohabitation avec Asagi, il ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer l'avoir vécue. Il ne se rappelait pas lui avoir jamais adressé la parole, sauf à l'hôpital.  
Il ne réussirait sûrement pas à accepter le fait qu'il ait pu sortir avec cet homme s'il ne pouvait même pas considérer avoir vécu avec lui.

Cela déprimait le chanteur.  
Il faisait bonne figure, mais à l'intérieur, il était totalement vide. Il n'y avait plus rien. Il ne ressentait que la blessure intense de ce vide. Il était intouchable. Il ne souriait plus du tout. Il mangeait à peine. Il songeait à vendre ce putain d'appartement qui était rempli de l'odeur de ces cheveux roses. Il ne faisait qu'un pas et un souvenir le frappait en plein visage, un moment qu'eux seuls connaissaient, partageaient et où ils s'aimaient, ne voyaient rien d'autre que l'autre. Le genre de souvenir que l'on veut garder toute sa vie.  
Et qui avait totalement disparu de la mémoire de Jun.

Ce qui l'acheva fut sans doute la nouvelle que lui rapporta Riku un mois après la sortie de l'hôpital du guitariste.  
Étrangement, les deux chanteurs étaient devenus plus proches depuis le réveil de l'amnésique.  
Aussi le blond était resté ave le brun un long moment après lui avoir appris la nouvelle, tentant tant bien que mal de réconforter le pauvre homme qui avait fondu en larmes contre sa volonté.

La nouvelle étant que Jun avait accepté ce mariage de convenance lorsqu'il avait appris pour la seconde fois que sa mère était à l'hôpital et qu'elle avait les capacités motrices d'un légume.

Son père l'avait manipulé pour qu'il se sente coupable, cela allait de soi. Et, dans l'état où il se trouvait, pensant sans doute qu'il avait tout perdu -puisque la seule chose au monde qui lui restait avait disparue de sa mémoire-, il n'avait plus rien après quoi s'accrocher pour aller contre la volonté de son géniteur.  
Son père devait être tant satisfait de cette amnésie.

Alors qu'il y songeait, Asagi se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça sans rien dire. Même si ce n'était pas en tant que petit ami, ou même en tant qu'ami, il se devait de lui parler.  
L'empêcher de gâcher tous ces efforts qu'il avait fournis pour devenir un musicien de renom.

o.O.o

Il avait eu l'aide de Riku.  
Plus tard, il lui présenterait des excuses pour toutes les choses méchantes qu'il avait pensées et dites à son propos.  
C'était une personne qui méritait le statut de meilleur ami de son amant.  
_Ancien amant, à dire vrai…_

Jun n'avait aucune idée qu'il ne retrouvait non pas le chanteur blond, mais bien le brun à l'endroit prévu. Il s'attendait à une gentille sortie entre amis. Il aurait une petite surprise.  
Il arriva pile à l'heure. L'expression de son visage se figea lorsqu'il découvrit la personne avec qui il avait rendez-vous. Car il n'était pas stupide au point de croire qu'Asagi se trouvait là par hasard. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur.  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il redoutait de lui parler. De plus, son cœur avait tendance à s'emballer quand il était là. C'était vraiment étrange.

-Vous avez quelque chose à me dire? demanda Jun, souhaitant s'attarder le moins longtemps possible avec cet individu.

L'interpellé le fixa de ses yeux tristes.  
Il faisait vingt cinq degrés Celsius cette journée-là.  
Et il avait froid.

-J'ai appris que tu te mariais, dit-il doucement, pour bien paraître et pour empêcher sa voix de trembler.

-C'est exact, répliqua Jun avec incertitude, ne sachant s'il devait ou non révéler cette information à cet homme.

Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche dudit homme.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais? lui demanda-t-il. Tu ne le regretteras pas?

La chose qu'il n'aurait pas du dire. Qu'il devait dire.  
Jun se referma comme une huître.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne, Asagi-san! déclara-t-il sur un ton dur.

Il ne pouvait plus tenir. Il avait besoin d'air.  
_Qu'il arrête avec ce « Asagi-san »._

Il se leva.  
Cette phrase l'avait mise en colère, sans doute parce qu'il était évident que ça le concernait. Pour tout le monde, sauf pour l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-J'ai tout les droits du monde de savoir si mon petit ami se marie avec une femme simplement parce qu'il m'a oublié ! s'exclama-t-il, hors de lui. Pourquoi t'as tout oublié, merde? Tu pouvais pas simplement mourir? Pourquoi t'es là, devant moi, mais que tu ne me reconnais même pas? tempêta-t-il, vomissant son désespoir sur le guitariste qui n'y comprenait rien.

Sans qu'il puisse réaliser ce que l'autre faisait, Jun se retrouva entre les bras d'Asagi qui le serrait contre lui.  
Cela le calma, le rassura.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes? s'énerva le plus jeune, un peu paniqué à l'idée que des gens les voient ainsi. Lâchez-moi s'il vous plaît.

Étrangement, les battements de son cœur accélérèrent.

Le chanteur sentit les déboires du cœur de l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Cela le blessa bien plus que si l'autre n'avait rien ressentit. Parce que, si sa tête avait tout oublié de lui, son cœur réagissait exactement de la même façon.  
Il plaça l'une de ses mains sur la nuque du guitariste et força un baiser que l'autre tenta à tout prix d'éviter, n'y parvenant pas, au final.  
Lorsque le contact fut fait, cependant, Jun s'accrocha à Asagi comme si sa vie en dépendait, participa activement au baiser qui l'étourdi un bon moment.  
Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le plus jeune rougit plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait dans toute sa vie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Asagi, d'une voix qu'il tenta de garder neutre, je n'essaierai plus de te voir. Tu peux oublier ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, souffla-t-il à son oreille avant de le lâcher.

Il recula lentement, tentant de mémoriser chaque parcelle du guitariste.  
-Je t'aime.

Il partit sans rien ajouter, laissant Jun dans le plus grand des ébahissements.

o.O.o

Il reçut une invitation de Riku pour les accompagner, sa femme et lui, au mariage.  
Ce n'était pas mal intentionné, mais c'était totalement déplacé.  
Il refusa.  
Le mariage avait lieu dans un peu moins d'une heure.

Il quitta l'horloge des yeux.  
Il ne devait pas y penser.

Il avait écrit nombre de chansons depuis sa séparation avec Jun. Elles étaient un peu trop déprimantes pour être présentées comme paroles de son groupe.  
Il les brûlait après les avoir écrites.

Il en était au deuxième refrain.  
Cette fois, c'était peut-être la bonne.  
Peut-être fournirait-il une chanson au groupe.  
Il fixa la feuille devant lui.  
_Moins d'une heure…  
_Il n'y tenait plus.

Il prit son manteau et quitta.  
Il conduisit rapidement, souhaitant distraitement qu'il ferait peut-être un accident qui causerait sa mort. Rien ne se produisit.  
Il se gara devant un immeuble en béton blanc.  
Il monta tranquillement les marches jusqu'à une porte qui menait à un endroit qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.  
Il cogna.

Le locataire vint lui ouvrir et sourit en le voyant au pas de sa porte.

-Asa-chan! Je te manque enfin? S'exclama le jeune homme lui faisant face.

Asagi n'eut même pas le courage de sourire.  
Il ne s'ennuyait certainement pas de Kaya.  
Mais, lui, il l'aiderait peut-être à oublier.

**FIN**


End file.
